


I Never Meant To Hide It...

by lee963



Category: Seikon no Qwaser | The Qwaser of Stigmata
Genre: F/F, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee963/pseuds/lee963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Katja and Hana Fanfic, it focuses more Hana's story of her past and who she really is, there will be OCs and some parts that doesn't exist in the anime or manga. i've always been interested in Hana's background. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seikon No Qwaser – after the whole war thing with the Athos, Adepts and churches thing
> 
> This is based off Katja and Hana mainly but mostly Hana. In the anime I wished they showed more Katja and Hana together, because they are one my favorite together. After that is definitely Tomo with Jita ;)
> 
> By the way, I'll try my best to write in Katja's personality, as I might find it a bit hard.
> 
> This is a yuri fan-fiction. Hence I do not own any of these characters they rightfully belong to the mangaka of the anime/manga
> 
> If you cannot read English, I recommend use Google translate to translate the language you want to read this fan-fiction that I do when I read other fan-fiction that in another language.
> 
> There will be some OCs and parts that do not exists in the manga or anime, hence which is why this is a fan-fiction.
> 
> Now let's start

* * *

* * *

**[LOCATION: 2:59PM – CLASSROOM 3-C –SCHOOL]**

It was just another boring day at school, nothing new and nothing exciting.

Ever since the war between the whole qwasers thing was over, everything had finally settled down, even though they were given time to time of missions, Athos would be given these mission to remove small enemies, which never turn out to be something big of course.

These missions would never would require the power of the Qwaser’s Marias as their soma would rather be used with something more important or worth using for.

Thus Mafuyu and Hana would rarely join missions with Sasha and Katja, since these can easily be handled alone.

Hana was in class, this was her final year of her high school, after the change of classrooms and in their seats of their classes

Hana was placed in the last row of the classroom next to the window.

Being in the final year, of their school the uniforms was different as for being seniors, they had a nicer looking uniforms, they had the choice of wearing a black blazer or navy cardigan, with a plain white button up shirt with the choice of a red tie or a ribbon bow and as for girls they would wear a black skirt and boys navy suit pants.

Being in the final year had put a lot of stress for Hana, it’s not like she wasn’t academically smart in class but instead it was more to due to the previous times where Hana had skipped classes a lot, this had given her a disadvantage in her class.

Hana was still luckily range around the average but with her marks, doesn’t affect very well her reputation she had to hold for her family’s reputation.

After all Hana could ask Oribe and Tomo to teach her the stuff that she doesn’t know, but since all the bad treatment she had given to in the past years of school, she doesn’t want to face the embarrassment.

So there was a no. Hana could ask Miyuri since she was someone Hana could call ‘friend’ but with all her prideful comments from time to time, would annoy the heck out of her and Hana wasn’t sure if she would stand it or even worst even end up learning anything, so there was a no.

She could ask Sasha, since he was smart at science, but that would only humiliate Katja-sama, and Katja would be angry with her for a long time, so a no as well.

Hana could ask other classmates, but their whole has always viewed her someone scary, a person they must keep their distance, and probably wouldn’t even consider a friend but a foe, thus Hana doesn’t even bother thinking about any of them.

Of course the last person Hana could ask was Katja-sama, but Katja was a few grades below hers so she wouldn’t know anything, based on the test, even if she did, Hana would be afraid to even ask, thinking of the possibilities that Katja might view her as.

 

“Sigh*~~~”

Hana gave out a long sigh, finally settling in the decision that she would try her best to study on her own. Hopefully if she studies hard enough she would be able to pass the tests.

“What wrong Hana?” Mafuyu said as she was walking by to leave the classroom.

“Nothing” Hana said in the annoyed tone.

Hana never liked others seeing her weak besides her Katja-sama

“Seesh~ no need to be so rude” Mufuyu replied as she became confused with Hana sudden actions towards her “Well whatever I’m leaving” she said as she grabbed Tomo hand to follow Sasha who left just left the classroom.

 

Hana only rolled her eyes looking back outside of the window and leaning on her left hand.

After 10 minutes had passed

Hana stretched her arms in the air and got up from her chair and grabbed her bag ready to leave the classroom with a bored and tired expression on her face, just when she slide the door open to leave, in front of her Miyuri and Katja was standing.

 

“Hana! There you are! You were still in the classroom this whole time!”

“Yeah… what about it?”

“We were waiting by the school gates and you never came.”

“Why would wait for me at the school gates… Ah! I forgot I promise to that I would accompany you guys to the shops! Sorry my bad… Class was so boring I just kind of forgotten”

“After we went in separate classes in our final year, it’s been very hard to get together lately…”

Miyuri said in a slight disappointed tone.

“Sorry… how about I treat you guys desserts as an apology” Hana said hoping this will boost up Miyuri’s spirit.

Katja who was quiet during the conversation joined in to help Hana as well as it would only annoy her more if Miyuri turned out to be depressed the whole trip.

“Yay~ dessert from Hana-onee-sama, I’m so excited, shall we go Miyuri onee-sama?”

After seeing Katja being so cute Miyuri couldn’t help herself become happy again.

“L-let’s go! We shall go to the best dessert place in the Japan!” she said pride fully and a bit dramatic.

Hana gave out another sigh* as she was lucky she didn’t have to deal with a depressed Miyuri.

 

Hana remembered how depressed Miyuri got in the beginning of the year when she found out that they were no longer in the same class with Hana, Mafuyu, Sasha and Tomo.

As they were leaving the hallway, Hana followed behind time as Miyuri and Katja was having a conversation.

Continuing walking down the hall, than to the shoe lockers near the exit, after changing her shoes, just went she was about to leave.

 

Cling*Cling* Cling*

 

There was light bell noise, she turned around to find where it had come from, but there was nothing, and the bell noise had also stopped.

“What’s wrong Hana?” Miyuri asked gave a confused expression as why Hana had stopped.

“Huh? N-nothings wrong.” Hana said and continued walking, she walked passed them heading straight towards the school gates.

Followed along by Miyuri and Hana walking behind her.

Without Hana and Miyuri knowing, Katja had a serious expression has she stared at Hana…

 

* * *

**[LOCATION: 3:30PM THE GRAND PLAZA]**

On the arrival to the grand plaza, this was an area that every shop was available and even better with great discounts.

After settling into a local café, but this was no ordinary café, this was a café that every customer was treated as an ojou-sama, with their popularity of their maid and butler uniform and service as well as their Hi-tea menu.

Hana never felt comfortable in these places.

It only reminded her of her shitty past, before she left home, to live on her own and to study here in Japan.

After settling in, and given their seats, Hana sat opposite of Katja, as Miyuri sat next to Katja.

 

“How have your classes been Katja-chan?”

“It’s been good, we started learning advanced English but it’s been a bit difficult, nothing like Russian.”

“That’s okay, you can always ask Hana or I, we can always help you. But it best if you ask Hana more, since she used to rank first-“

Hana cutting off Miyuri

“Oi! I thought I told you not to tell anyone my scores! …Plus it’s not like I’m good at English anymore, my scores are only average, it’s best to ask Miyuri”

Hana said trying to convince Katja to change her mind.

“Hmmm…” Katja said.

“Well there is nothing to be embarrassed about Hana, I remember back in first year in middle school, when Hana first transferred here, she was a lot colder to everyone compared to now, she never had any other expression except for only one, how would you describe it…”

At this point Hana was getting more a more distressed as Miyuri talks about her past

“Like… a person who shot everything out, as if the world had collapse on them, she wouldn’t even try talk to other students, even if students approach her, would only ignore them or walk away.”

“Oi, Miyuri…” Hana warned

“She even got the nickname as the lone wolf”

“Miyuri that’s enough!”

“H-Hana?” Miyuri said in a shockd voice

“Look I don’t mind if you guys talk about me, but what happened in the past, stays in the past.”

Hana said an annoyed tone

Katja had a surprised and satisfied expression, as this is the first time she had seen Hana annoyed at Miyuri, especially something that isn’t worth.

“S-sorry Hana…”

“It’s fine, let’s just change the topic”

Hana gave out another sigh. Miyuri changed the topic something that they all felt comfortable talking about.

 

After eating and talking, they left the café, Hana paid for the meal like she agreed to.

Miyuri was in happy mood and she dragged Katja from shop to shop, to buy the best and most expensive outfit that looked good on herself and Katja.

Hana just felt satisfied that she was able to find a chair at every shop to sit down in.

At the last store, Miyuri noticed Hana hadn’t bought anything.

“You not buying anything Hana?”

“Nah, I’ve got plenty of clothes at home, plus it’s not like I can afford these clothes, I mean look at that, a simple plain top is 500 000 Yen, I could spend a whole month grocery on that. Plus it’s not really my style”

“I guess it is a bit out of your budget. Want me to buy anything for you?”

Miyuri who seem excited to dress Hana up.

Hana sweat dropped, as she wants to escape this situation

“I-I’m good. Instead of dressing me up why don’t you help Katja her dress?” pointing at Katja in the dressing room.

“Your right” as Miyuri noticed and walked to where Katja was and helped her.

 

Hana flipped her phone and check what time it was.

It was almost 5PM, the shops were also starting to close

Hana also checked if she got any mails or text. Mostly was junk mail, as she deleted them and sent them into the junk mail.

Closing her phone.

It seems that both Miyuri and Katja had finished and bought their clothes.

“It getting late shall we go?” Miyuri said as she led Katja and Hana back to their car, where the driver is waiting.

 

* * *

**[LOCATION: HANA'S APARTMENT]**

Stopping, in front of Hana’s apartment

“Remind me how is Katja-chan living with you and not me?”

“Have you forgotten already? A relative of mind is a friend of Katja’s parents and they ask me for her to let her live with me.” Obviously it was a lie. Katja was living with her because she forced her way in and they also have a Maria and Qwaser’s relationship, which Hana kind of wished it were a bit more than that.

“Very well. Take care Katja-chan! Hana make sure she get all her needs!”

“Yeah. Yeah” Hana lazily waved off.

“Good bye Miyuri onee sama.” Katja waved and smiled innocently.

As they said their good byes and Miyuri drove off.

Hana walked to her apartment with Katja next to her. She swiped her card as the doors open automatically, going up to their elevator, and pressing her floor. She entered her apartment after swiping the card once more.

 

Both Hana and Katja entered their apartment.

Sigh*~

Hana sighed once again, lazily walking to their lounge room and collapsing on the couch.

“What is with you sighing all day? It’s so annoying.”

Katja said as she walked from behind.

“Katja sama~ give me a break. I’m just more tired than usual.”

“Fine. I’m going to have a bath.”

Than Hana shot up kneeling on the couch looking over at Katja with sparkle in her eyes

“Don’t even think about it pervert, it’s your punishment.”

“For what?”

“Just because” Katja doesn’t even know why herself wouldn’t let Hana join her in. As a blush starts to build up, she surpasses it.

Hana just became confused

“Kaaatjaaa saaammaaaa~~” Hana wined

Katja gave her a grin and a quick no before walking off to the bathroom and locking the door.

Of course with Hana’s ability she could easily unlock the door and join in but in Hana’s point of view, it would only piss off Katja, she doesn’t want that.

Usually they would bath together but I guess this is just not one of them tonight.

Hana collapse her back once more onto the couch, with her head landing on the pillow and closing her eye slowly

 

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom

Katja was thinking to herself, as she sits in the tub of hot water, relaxing…

_Why is my heart pounding so much lately, ever since I been near this perverted slave of mine, I get this weird heat inside of me._

_It’s not like I expect for her to come inside and invite herself to join me she knows she would only be punished~. But Ah~ I love her embarrassed expressions, especially when she begs more when I torture her._

_No, no, no. I know I like torturing her, and it turns me on but that doesn’t mean I love her._

_I mean sure we kiss from time to time and for o-once in a while I let her dominate me… B-B-But that’s only when she deserves it!_

_That pervert doesn’t even deserve my feelings, what give her the right to make me feel like this!_

_…_

_…But lately I’ve noticed I feel I’ve tortured less and less these days, I even drink less of her soma, because of these lack of missions._

_Why is this happening! I don’t see Sasha doing the same thing with Mafuyu._

 

Katja becomes frustrated as she thinks more about Hana.

“Where is she? It’s not like I was expecting her to join me,” Katja mumbled as a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

She decided that was the end of her bath, as she got up to dry herself and got changed.

 

As she exited out Katja noticed. Hana was still lying on the couch she walked up to her, and noticed she was asleep.

“Idiot… …You’re just going to catch a cold if you sleep out here”

Katja mumbled as another blush appeared on her cheeks.

“Ahem!” Katja said out loud, bring her hand in a clench form near her mouth, making Hana wake up.

Hana had developed an ability to wake up to Katja voice no matter how deep she was in her slumber is.

 

* * *

**[Hana’s Dream]**

 

“Hana”

“Father”

 

They were sitting in one of the empty rooms, as the room would be decorated in modern Japanese style.

As they both sitting on the floor, Hana was sitting on her two legs with a straight posture she is also wearing a formal tux with a black tie.

At this point Hana was only about 5 years old, her father was in a weak health but she had always respected him. Recently Hana had become a big sister with a new born little sister she vowed to protect.

 

“Hana you are the heir of the Katsuragi’s family, you will succeed in my place.”

“But father, isn’t onii-sama meant to be heir?”

“Correct he is meant to be, but your brother doesn’t have what it takes to be their heir, in fact, your brother decided to run away from he’s responsibilities!”

In the last sentence her father answered angrily.

“…”

He sighed

“I know you and your brother are close, and he a friendly brother, but he has great fear of what he doesn’t want to be. There is 5 years difference between of you. With your brother gone with nowhere about. You must take in the position of being the heir”

“I understand father”

“Good. Here take this.”

He handed a necklace with a key on it, placing on top of Hana’s palm, as she looked at it curiously

“This is the key where we will get our Eidolon. An Eidolon is like a familiar you can have as many as you want, as long your body can handle it.

Our families for tradition have passed down to our chosen heir. The Katsuragi’s family Eidolon is the white tiger known as Byakko, he is the beast of thunder, you must succeed fully make him your Eidolon thus as becoming the Katsuragi’s successor will be acknowledge when you come at the age.”

The white jade on the key shined in response as Hana became happy with the news of having an Eidolon

The father knew from this day onwards he had chosen the right heir.

What Hana didn’t know was that one of the reason why her brother left was because he failed to make Byakko he’s Eidolon and received a different Eidolon instead, it was the family’s tradition that if the heir was rejected by the white tiger and recieved another instead, shows he or she doesn’t have what it takes to be the heir of the family, they are to be killed or exiled in response, thus Hana’s brother was exiled.

The father settled it would be easier for Hana to accept her position if she knew that her brother left on his own accords than being banished.

 

* * *

“Ahem!”

Hana woke up at the sound of Katja voice

Hana slowly open her eyes, she could see Kataj standing on her right, she sat up and greeted her with a bright smile

“Katja-sama” Hana said happily.

“How dare you sleep before your Queen!”

“I’m sorry Katja-sama, I guess I was just too tired lately.” Hana awkwardly rubbing her hair with right hand.

“That shall not go unpunished, but first I’m hungry. Make us some dinner” Katja commanded

“H-hai!”

Hana got up and headed towards the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

Katja who sat on the couch where Hana was sleeping on, turned on the TV and decided to see what was entertaining as she waited for her food to be cooked.

 

* * *

After the food finished cooking

They proceeded to eat.

After they finished eating, Hana decided to go for a shower.

Katja who was bored had nothing to do.

Playing with her phone she got a text from one her Maria Lulu Shizaki.

 

**To: Ekaterina**

**Katja-chan, if you ever need help with any of your homework.**

**Don’t hesitate to contact me.**

 

 _How thoughtful_ Katja thought as she grinned to herself.

She’ll definitely give her a delightful reward later.

Katja replied the text.

 

**To: Lulu**

**Thank you for your thoughtfulness Lulu-chan**

**I will give you a delightful award later.**

**Katja**

 

A quick replied.

 

**To: Ekaterina**

**Instead of the award, do you think I’ll be able to ask a favor?**

**Lulu**

 

Katja was curious what the favor is and agreed

 

**To Lulu**

**What is it that you need Lulu?**

**Katja**

 

**To Katja**

**You see my cousin attends St. Martins High, it’s a co-ed like us, he’s been bullied by these upperclassmen, and well I heard rumors Hana-senpai used help control and maintain thugs out of our area, in the past. I was wondering if she would be able to help my cousin?**

**I would ask you Katja-sama, …it’s just I prefer my cousin doesn’t know about any of this whole qwaser thing.**

**Lulu**

 

Katja did seem a bit disappointed that Lulu didn’t want her involved instead to ask Hana instead.

As Hana, came out of the shower she was wear shorts and a tank top, as she have her towel on her head wiping her wet hair.

“Hana”

“Hmm?” Hana replied as she sat on one of the chair near the bench wiping her hair.

“Lulu wants to ask if you are able to beat the people who is bullying her cousin in his school”

“Uhh… sure, what school is it?”

“St. Martins High”

“No.” Hana said calmly.

Katja was surprise at the quick response, she didn’t even ask detail and this is first time Hana refused her request.

“Why?”

“That school is full of rich kids, there are a bunch spoiled brats in there. Plus getting messy with them would only cause trouble.”

The truth is that Hana didn’t want to affect her reputation if she does do it.

Going there, Hana is bound to bump into people she knows.

“So? I’m just saying to teach them a lesson not get messy with them.” Katja said as she raised her voice a bit

“Katja-sama you will understand when you get a bit older”

Hana got up to leave, as she didn’t want to argue to Katja.

“So you’re just going to let Lulu’s cousin to be bullied?”

Hana shrugs in response. And before she enters their bedroom.

“Plus how do you know that kid wants any help from us? Getting help from a girl is a big humiliation in that school, unless you’re a girl yourself.”

Hana walked in the bedroom closing the door behind her.

 

 _That idiot!!!_ Katja screamed in her mind. She never had been so pissed off at Hana like this.

Here Katja was kind enough to let her be the hero of one of her Maria, but it just turns out of a disappointment.

Katja thought of that she would just do this herself. How hard can it be? Without using the ability of a qwaser. It will be a synch!

 

**To: Lulu**

**Hana said she would agree, send your cousin’s details and the bully details.**

 

After Lulu had sent Katja her details.

Katja started planning what she will do. She’ll use her innocent act to persuade them.

She doesn’t need Hana’s help.

Already finished planning, she gets it ready for tomorrow after school.

 

* * *

Katja enters the bedroom, she sees Hana studying on her desk, with her English book out, writing necessary notes.

As Katja walk pass by without saying word, giving Hana the cold solder, Hana breaks the silence.

“I hope your not planning to go to that school tomorrow”

“Don’t worry I’m not. Not like you care anyway”

Katja said in a cold tone.

Hana placed her pen down and turned to look at Katja and raised her brow at Katja.

Hana could see Katja was still angry at her, as Katja faced her, in her calm and cold self.

It wasn’t recently, it had been a while, ever since Hana had become a senior, she stopped spoiling Katja, as she believed she would never grow if she kept spoiling her by doing and giving anything she wants. That was the old Hana that who did that.

Hana was now more mature, a bit more reliable but still the same idiot and gentle Hana to Katja.

“Look, you know very well these things should be solved by the victim itself. Plus if he really wanted it to stop he could easily tell the principle or take up Karate or something and beat the bullies”

Katja didn’t like Hana’s response, all she wanted was Hana to agree to do what she asked for earlier.

She turned and slipped into the bed under the sheets.

Hana gave a low sigh, as she put her books away.

She turned off the light, as headed to bed sleeping next to Katja.

When she got into the sheets, she noticed Katja was the very far edge of the bed facing the opposite side. Keeping her distance away.

After all the years of knowing Katja, if Katja was extremely angry at Hana she would’ve kicked her out of the bedroom and make her sleep on the couch in the lounge room.

Hana put one of her arm around Katja’s waist, pulling her in back into the middle of the bed.

“Don’t touch me idiot!”

“You’ll fall if you sleep too far on the edge.”

Katja didn’t bother replying back.

She Felt Hana’s other arm wrapped on her waist on top of the other arm, they were in a position as if they’re spooning.

Hana settled her head on the back of Katja’s neck, falling asleep, making Katja blush at that contact.

As Hana’s hair had grown a bit long these past few years, Katja could feel Hana’s hair touching her shoulders.

“Idiot” Katja mumbled as she fell into deep slumber.

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is Chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed chapter 1!  
> Anyways I will start, don’t forgot this is a fan-fiction between Katja and Hana

**[LOCATION: 6:30AM – HANA'S APARTMENT]**

Early in the morning when Hana woke up, it was about 6:30am as she checked the clock hanging on the wall.

Katja was still asleep next to her. You could see her beautiful long blond hair as it spread over part of her body, some covering part of her face.

Hana moved Katja's hair that was covering her face away, as she leaned down giving her a peck on the forehead.

She got up and off the bed as she covered the blanket over Katja, leaving to room quietly.

Normally Katja would wake up a bit later, so she went to the bathroom to get change, she changed into her senior uniform.

If Hana was honest, she actually like the uniform, it made every student very charming.

Hana went to the kitchen to make an espresso for herself for the morning.

Bringing her coffee she walked to the lounge room.

She pulled a 20 centimetre long device from under her dinning table and placed it on top. Hana turned it on pressing the middle button.

The device, started to operate, as it turn up as an advance technology of a computer.

Having a visual light sensor screen and a visual sensor light keyboard.

Hana typed in her password.

She than start to continue and resume on one of the project she had been doing these past few months in her own time. This project she was designing a new weapon that will withstand a large amount of attack damage without breaking, sending the same amount back to it's target and even better twice the amount.

These things would acquire a large amount of understanding in high engineering knowledge, Hana had that ability, like it's been said before, it's not like she wasn't academically smart.

After working for the project for about half an hour.

Hana heard the door of their bedroom open she knew Katja had just woken up.

"Good morning Katja-sama"

Hana said without turning around still focus on her work.

Hana didn't need to worry about Katja see what she was doing, as beside the picture of the weapon, everything was written in code, out of numbers and English jumbled letters. Thus Katja couldn't even read what Hana was reading.

Katja replied as yawned "Morning Hana"

Walking in the bathroom.

Not long after she exited wearing the St. Milhailov Academy tradition blue uniform, as her hair was tied in a ponytail.

She walked up behind the couch staring from Hana's back and looking at what she was doing, typing in an intense speed.

"You're still doing that?"

"These projects takes a very long time to finish you know." Hana replied

"What are you even doing? It doesn't even make any sense in what your writing on the screen."

"I'm decoding the information, for my project."

"Hmmmm…" Katja hummed in response.

Katja moved towards the kitchen. Putting an apron on, she decided it was best not the disturb Hana on her so called 'project' and cook breakfast for the both of them.

In the past, Katja and Hana had a argument, where Hana was so busy that she never had the time to do part of the house chores, and Katja who offered that she will help around the house since she was also living here. Of course Hana opposed it at first, but given to how much Hana love Katja, she had lost in the argument they had.

* * *

After a while

Katja had finished cooking breakfast, with a basic French toast, boiled egg and bacon.

She placed on the table, Hana could hear Katja placing the plates on the table as she saved her documents and shut the device down, putting it back under the table. Hana stretched as she got up and head to the dinning table and sat the opposite end of Katja.

"Hmm~ this smells good Katja-sama"

"Of course what else do you expect when your queen is making a breakfast for a slave like you"

"Thank you Kataj-sama" Hana said with a bright smile.

After saying "itadakimasu" they proceeded to eat.

After they finished their breakfast, Hana cleaned the dishes before they headed out. Grabbing her bag.

They both headed to school.

* * *

**[LOCATION: 8AM - ST MIHAILOV ACADEMY]**

When they arrived the school gates the school is always crowded with students, Hana and Katja switched their shoes from outside shoes to indoor shoes as they entered inside.

Hana would sometimes walk Katja to her class first before heading straight to her own depending what classes she had for the day, as it was along the way, it connected to the high school.

As they stopped in front of Katja's class door 2-A.

Every time Hana would drop off Katja, there is always so many student looking at her with admiration, seeing a senior was kind of rare for the middle schoolers as well as they were very popular with their underclassmen.

They said their 'goodbye' and Hana told her if she remembers she would come by.

Since Hana never really like the noisiness and the crowd that always formed around her, trying to get her attention with 'senpai' and when she enters this section part of the building she tends not to stay very long and leaves very quick.

Though this isn't just for her, this goes for all the seniors in their school, who would get these attentions, though she loves her uniform, it makes it easier for them to spot them out in the crowd.

Katja enters her classroom she was greeted by Lulu as she sat on her seat in the middle row next to the window on the left.

As Lulu was seated across her on the right

"Good morning Katja-chan"

"Morning Lulu"

"Looks like another tough day for Hana-senpai. I guess she could never get used to the attention she get from her underclassmen"

Katja nodded in reply as placed her bag on the bag holder on the side of her desk.

"Ne Katja-chan"

"Hmmm?" Katja answered as she took her book out of her desk

"Don't you ever get jealous that Hana is getting so much attention?"

Katja felt like she tripped as she quickly turn looking at Lulu

"Why would you t-think that! Of course not!"

"Well, getting that much attention, I'm sure there are bounds of people who would confess to her boy or girl. I mean you might even loose her if your not going to confess to her soon."

"W-what! Hana can get a boyfriend or girlfriend if she wants it doesn't have anything to do with me. Plus what you mean confess to her!"

"Katja-chan I can see it through your face, every time the way you look at her, especially when she isn't looking, I mean you've never use that expression with any of your other Marias"

Katja blushes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I don't feel such thing for a idiot slave like her!" she didn't sound convincing as Lulu only just shook she her head.

Katja turned back looking in front of the class. Katja could feel a bit of heat inside of her started to form as Lulu's words played in her mine over and over again.

As other students starts to slowly gather around Katja

"Ne, Ne, Katja-chan! Who was that senpai just now? Are you guys related?" said one student

"Is she your girlfriend?" said another student

"Is she single, do you reckon she would date me?" and another

"Hey, can you may be introduce us?" and another.

"She was so charming! Kyaa!~" students called out.

 _Since when did Hana get so popular?_ Katja thought.

Katja didn't like it, in fact she hated it, and she didn't like to share what was hers.

Katja was getting annoyed at the crowd as they started to formed around her, as she was the about to snap and tell them off, that Hana belonged to her and her only.

The teacher came in and the crowd disappeared and students moved back their seats.

Katja had an annoyed expression on her face

"Are you alright Katja-chan?"

"Fine" Katja replied quickly as she didn't want to take it out on of her Maria, trying to focus in class.

* * *

Meanwhile Hana walked pass through the crowds, she could hear a bunch of 'Kyaa!~" and "Senpai!" called out to her and especially when she accidently make eye contact with them.

Ignoring them she headed straight in her class.

Sitting in her seat, she let out an exhausting sigh

"Another exhausting crowd?" Mafuyu said as she turned around who was sitting in front of her temporarily.

"Yeah, I just can't get used to the attention that we are getting from the underclassmen, they treat us as if we're some kind of new rare species." Hana said sounding exhausted

"I totally understand what you mean, with all the "senpai notice me" going on"

They both let out a deep sigh.

"Hey Hana don't you drop off Katja to her classroom?"

"Yeah from time to time" Hana said casually

"Must be tough going through that crowd"

"Yes! It's a total nightmare going through that place. Even when we were in middle school we weren't that crazy"

"You got that right, I'm actually glad we weren't any like them."

They both continued on their conversations, talking about other things as well and how Miyuri missed being in the same class as them.

The teacher walked in the classroom, Mafuyu got up and went to her desk, as class started to proceed.

* * *

With lunch and classes going by pretty fast. Hana got up ready to leave.

As she was about to leave the classroom, Miyuri confronted her.

"What's up Miyuri?"

"Have you've seen Katja-chan?"

"No, class just ended. You sure she isn't still in class?"

"I already went by her class, Lulu-chan already said she left and I figured she properly came here instead."

At this instant Hana knew where Katja was going.

Coming up with some lie to tell her.

"Ah! Sorry I forgot to tell you she told me earlier that she wanted to go home to start her new school project." She said with a sweat-drop as she put her hand behind her head.

"Alright, what ever, shall we do something together?"

"Actually… I have a bit of an errand today, so I can't, sorry!"

"Hmm… alright, maybe next time" Miyuri said in a bit disappointed tone.

Hana quickly apologized again, and went off exiting the classroom and headed towards the school gates.

* * *

**[LOCATION: 4:30PM - ST MARTIN'S HIGH]**

After leaving school Hana started to head straight to St. Martin's High.

St Martin's High, had a white suited uniform with black outlines, showing their elegance to the world, that allowed the world know they are a different level than the rest.

Hana snuck up through the side, near the entrance of the school.

Walking straight through the gates, Hana could hear the mutters and whispers around her. Some stared at her with confusion of why another student form another school was here and some admired at her charm.

She walked straight inside the school ground, walking around hoping she would some how bump into Katja. It's not like she didn't try to call her, which would have made it a lot quicker, Katja had switched off her phone and refused to pick up when Hana called.

* * *

A bit earlier, Katja had walked just left their school as soon as the school bell rang, heading straight to St. Martin's High.

The people she was going to deal with today were seniors of that school around Hana's age.

Katja had already planned to teach those kids a lesson messing with Lulu's cousin, though this is a rich school for rich kids, Lulu's cousin got into this school through the scholarship of his great academic results.

As she entered through the gates, of St. Martin's High people stared at her with curious as why a little kid is doing at school, as some thought maybe she was picking up her big brother or sister from school.

Walking through the school grounds, she walked to the location the Lulu had pinpointed the place where her cousin would mostly get beaten up.

Katja had memorised the faces of the seniors that bullies Lulu's cousin

It located at the back of the school's yard, which wasn't far from the entrance but was mostly covered by trees and bushes, which was hard to see by a bystander.

Katja walked through the bushes slowly trying not to make a sound as she could hear…

"Please! I beg you stop!"

"What's wrong kid, tired of us bulling you, than get out of this school!"

"Yeah! What's a scholarship kids like you entering our school! Are you trying to the rest of us look bad!"

"You should just die already!"

Lulu's cousin was on the ground curled up in a ball as they continue to kick him in the head and stomach.

"What wrong? You dead already?" one of the guys called he hit the victim's stomach as hard as he could.

He started coughing up saliva, as he and yelled in pain.

"Just die already!"

They continued.

This view Katja hated it. It reminded her how disgusting human being was.

She walked through, making a sound as the sticks breaks when she steps on them

"Who's there?"

They stopped hitting the victim as they all turn towards facing Katja

She walked until she was visible to all of them.

"Hey kid what are you doing here!" one of the tough looking guys yelled.

Katja didn't answer

"Answer me!" He yelled again.

Katja looked at them with a cold stare, some of the bullies could feel shivers down their spine.

"You filthy humans, if you don't want to get hurt I'd advise you leave now and never mess with this boy every again"

"Haaa~ And if we don't what are you going to do about it kid!"

The tough guy said as he walked up to her, He was almost twice the size of her.

"Trying to act all tough against us huh? Why don't you just be a quiet girl and we can go somewhere to have fun instead" he said with a grin.

Katja glared at him

As he was about to grab her collar

Katja moved making him miss, as she kneeing in the groan making him feel intense pain, as he's kneeling covering where she had hit him

"That hurt bitch!"

He yelled.

The rest of the group didn't say at anything, they said stared with entertainment in their eyes watching Katja fighting with their friend.

"I'm going rape the shit out of you kid!"

He yelled aggressively as he got up again, swinging a punch at her.

Katja dodge the punch, as he fell behind her, he quickly got up, turned, and got a Taser from his pocket and Taser her from the back.

Making Katja yell in pain, she quickly moved back away from the guy's reach, Katja began to loose focus as her eyes began to blur.

This is the first time that Katja ever cursed herself for making such a rookie mistake.

What Katja doesn't know is that Hana had just entered the school grounds looking for her.

Hana heard Katja's yell running straight to towards noise.

Running through the bushes, she see's a bunch of guys in the corner laughing their heads off with an injured boy on the ground who seem to be now unconscious.

Katja was on kneeling on the ground, as a guy was slowly walking up to her, grinning at her and laughing loudly.

Hana quickly ran up from the back of the guy kicking on the side, and knocking him into the closest wall.

Everyone was shocked what he or she saw, as Katja with wide eyes open, was shocked Hana was even here to save her.

A small smile grew on her lips

Hana kneeled down, checking if Katja was all right, she helped Katja stand whose view was still a bit of a blur, Katja clung onto Hana's arm for support.

As Katja grew in these years, she was a lot closer to Hana's height than before, about up to her shoulders.

The guy who got smash into the wall, got up

"That hurt bitch! Who the heck do you think you are!"

Hana who was now standing in front of Katja in a protective mode

"Who am I? You've got a nerve to hurt Katja"

"Oi! Where's the 'sama' slave" Katja commented in Russian

The guy came charging forwards as he was about to swing a punch as her. She step onto the side, as he missed she hit him in the stomach with her knee causing him an intense pain even breaking a rib or two, as the curled up in a ball holding where he's rib broke and crying out in pain.

Now the students that was sitting down before all got up. Ready to charge up her.

But there was one student who didn't get up, with a black hood covering their face, as that person wore a hooded jacket.

As they were about to all attack her.

The student who was sitting down, starting clapping slowly, as if they this was the best show he or she has yet to see.

Hana and Katja turned to their attention to the student clapping.

"Now, now boys." Stopping the attack of his fellow classmates.

The student removed its hood, giving a view of a girl.

She was also a senior who had long straight black hair and she also had a look from a spoiled rich girl.

"If you attack her now we'll be in big trouble. Right? Heir of the Kasuragi's Family"

"Hmph. Well if isn't the Kanzaki's family, as always your family have always committed shameful acts"

"It doesn't matter if it's shameful, unlike you, I'm not a heir of a family who take pride in everything they do and I can do with I want"

She comment and a grin.

"Correct but it still affects your reputation, does it not? Recently the Kanzaki family had made a contract with us to remain on friendly boarders, not wanting to effect that reputation you have with us. That's why you wear a hood." Hana comment

The Kanzaki girl clicked her tongue, annoyed at Hana's remarked.

"Fine what ever, we're leaving." Said annoyed. As two students grabbed the injured friend, turning to leave. Just as the Kanzaki girl was about to leave.

"Ah before you go. If you do not wish our so called friendly boarders to break which you could be exiled for by your own family, I suggest you leave that boy alone from now on" pointing at Lulu's cousin who was unconscious.

"You wouldn't!" she snarled back

"Oh~ but I would~" Hana grinned at her.

"Fine! We'll leave this kid alone."

The Kanzaki girl quickly turned and walked off where her boys went.

Hana sighed and turned to look at Katja, was still clinging onto her for support.

"What was that all about?" She comment

"This is why, I told you I didn't want to be involved" Hana said in a slight cold tone, she glanced at Katja than sigh again.

* * *

**[LOCATION: 7:00PM – HANA'S APARTMENT]**

It was already getting late. By the time they arrived at Hana's apartment it was already nightfall.

There was complete silence from the trip at the school till now as they entered in the apartment.

Hana walked in from the hallway to the lounge room as Katja followed behind.

As Hana seated at the couch, she took the device out again and started the high-technological PC. As she started to type away with her work, not bothering to communicate with Katja, trying to distract herself with what happened today earlier.

Katja saw Hana ignored her the whole way. Even starting her project again, ignoring her completely. This irritated Katja, she decided to take a nice long shower, hopefully it's able to cool her down.

* * *

Hana heard the bathroom door closed and the water started running, she looked at the time it was already 8pm on her PC.

Hana was hungry but also not bother to cook. So she looked up at any local pizza store online.

She ordered a classic pizza, with soft drink and garlic bread, having it to be delivered ASAP, as she paid via her credit card.

Katja seems to have just finished her shower, as she came out in the white silky light sleeping dress, with her hair down.

As the doorbell rang, Hana got up and headed to the door.

It was the Pizza man, it didn't take long, and it smelled very delicious.

She thanked the deliveryman and closed the door and headed by to the lounge room, which was connected to the kitchen. Placing the boxes on the dinning table, she took out two plates.

"I got pizza for our dinner, I hope you didn't mind"

Katja nodded.

Hana took the slices of the pizza, some garlic bread and a drink.

Just when Katja was about to break the silence Hana walked off back to the couch, eating while she was doing her project.

There was still an awkward silence between the two of them.

Katja decided to eat, as she had her laptop on dinning table.

She turned it on and decided to do some research on the recent qwaser activities that have been happening lately.

According to Yuri this could be an act of a new enemy, maybe an organisation but who ever they are, they are a threat.

Katja always had many connection to people who have power, as a acquaintance of hers who owed her a favour she contacted him 3 weeks ago to help her gather some information.

As she opened her email, it seems this acquaintance of hers had send a bunch of information that he had found recently.

There had been an increase of these incidents, not only in Japan but also all over around the world, but through the crimes scenes he could not tell if they are really the power of a qwaser but if they were, they are extremely powerful.

As Katja ate while reading all her new gathered information, she sent a mail to Yuri of the new information on the enemies.

Looking at her latop it was about 9:30, she turned her head to the lounge room, looking at Hana it seems she was already in her pyjamas.

It seems Katja didn't even realised that she already had her shower.

Katja closed all her document and turned off her laptop.

It was now or never, it's not like they could ignore each other forever.

So Katja got up, walking towards the couch, she sat on the couch next to Hana.

Hana stopped typing, still staring at the screen, it seems she had finally acknowledge her presence.

"Is there something you need Katja-sama?"

"Yes Hana"

Katja got up, kneeling with her knees on the couch, bringing herself the same head level as Hana, she wrapped her arms around Hana's neck.

"About what happened today…" Katja started.

Hana turned, facing Katja.

"…I never …I never meant that to happened."

"Why didn't you use your qwaser power?" Hana said seriously.

"Lulu didn't want her cousin to know about the world of qwasers"

"So you decided charge in there without thinking the worst that could happen!"

"I thought it would be a synch!"

"Even so, you're a qwaser! I'm sure you could've pulled out some other tricks without showing your true powers!"

"Why are you getting angry at me here. Plus you're talking to your queen here!"

"Because I though I was going to loose you!"

"…" There was a moment of silence.

"…When I saw you on the ground and you almost lost conscious, I though I was going loose you…" Hana said quietly looking away with sad eyes

Katja didn't know what to feel, she felt happy that Hana cares for deeply but also feeling bad that Hana was hurting, she never meant for her to feel hurt, not like this.

"Hana… I…"

Hana looked back at Katja.

Katja didn't know what to say. So she leaned forward slowly closing her eyes, kissing on her right cheek, moving back than opening her eyes, looking Hana.

Than again on Hana's left cheek

And again on her right, next to the edge of Hana's lips.

And again slowly pressing her lips onto Hana's, it was lasted longer every time.

She stopped and looked at Hana straight into her eyes.

Hana wrapped her left arm around the back Katja's thighs supporting her, as she brought other her right hand on Katja's right cheek, diving in her lips onto Katja's

The kiss was passionate, it was full of emotions, Katja returned her kiss.

Hana's slowly leaned Katja's back onto the couch, as she was only to her while holding that kiss.

They continued enjoying their passionate moment, as Hana licked Katja's lips, asking for entrance, Katja opened her mouth, as moaned escaped that she was holding back.

Hana dove her tongue into Katja's mouth licking every piece inside of her.

Every kiss and tongue that was exchange, turned on Katja more and more.

She let out a few more moans that she couldn't hold back, the moans escaped as if she had no control over her body, Katja could feel the heat inside of her getting hotter and hotter.

Katja also start to feel that down there was starting to get wet.

Both of them were panting heavily. Hana broke the kiss as they both started to run out of breath, she than moved to Katja's neck kissing it slowly and gently as she regain her breath.

She could feel Katja's heart beat on every kiss that she placed on Katja neck.

Hana stopped, looking back to Katja, staring at her beautiful bright blue eyes.

Katja was feeling nervous. This was her first time feeling like this. Usually she would feel confident and be the one who's demanding her needs.

But this time, she felt different. Katja wanted this to continue forever.

Hinting Hana, Katja slow closes her eyes, as Hana slowly started to lean forward again going to capture her beautiful small lips.

Just as their lips were inches a part, just one more move Hana could easily capture those lips.

Hana quickly pulled back as soon as she heard a call is being made to her on her PC.

The video call appeared on her PC, calling her, as it shows the contact was from her Aunt, as Hana glanced at the screen to see whom it was.

All of the sudden Hana had this cold aura around her.

"What's wrong?" Katja said confused why Hana had stopped.

"It's nothing, I have to take this call, why don't you head back to the bedroom first." Hana said trying her best reassuring tone.

Katja didn't know what to say, all she felt was disappointment that their intimacy didn't continue as she expected, if she was to decided, she'd prefer Hana to ignore that call and continue what they were doing just a moment ago.

She got up from the couch and headed to their bedroom, closing the door afterwards.

Hana sat up and turned back her focus on the screen.

She accepted the video call

She was greeted with a very angry Aunt in front of her, as she stayed in a cool image, with a cold aura.

"Hello Aunt" Hana said in a cold tone

"What is the meaning of this Hana!" Her Aunt said in angry voice.

"I do not know what you're talking about" Hana said calmly

"Yes you do! What is this incident about you today in St. Martin's High!"

Not commenting and staring straight at her Aunt

"As I am the current head of the Kasuragi's family, your actions affect my reputation!"

"I apologize for my actions today." said calmly

"This better not happen again! I got no idea what my dead brother was thinking putting a monster like you as the next head of the family!" she said furiously again before ending the call.

Hana just stared at the screen… Hana didn't feel any emotions all she felt was coldness of her emotion.

Hana left her head fall and as she rubbed through her hair with her right hand. Sitting there for a while.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Katja who had her ear on the door the whole time. She couldn't believe what she had heard, how could she say such things to Hana while they are blood related and as well as calling her a "monster" this made Katja furious.

Than again… Katja walked to the bed and collapse her back onto it.

…It not like Hana ever spoke anything about her family to her. Katja never even bothered about asking Hana's history, she always respected that everyone always had his or her own secrets.

Katja always believed that Hana's only secret was that she was a pervert and a lolicon.

Remembering what just had happened in the lounge room, a blush stared to appear on her cheeks, she could also feel the heat inside of her getting hot again.

_What I'm feeling now can't be what Lulu had just said earlier today can it? Arrghh! Why is this so annoying!_

Katja's blush darkens.

 _I don't even know what I felt just than, means THAT! There's no way I look at her that way… Does Hana even feel the same way about me? I mean all she likes to do is be a pervert and lust over this body of mine…_ Katja thought as she felt a bid disappointed knowing how their relationship first formed.

 _But I really do wonder if she'll see me as…_ Katja blushed again not wanting to think that word.

Hana knocked on the door interrupting Katja's thoughts and walked in, as she walked in Katja sat up, looking at Hana.

"Ah sorry about that" Hana said nervously with a smile.

Katja didn't comment, she blushed at how silly Hana looked and slowly looking away.

"It's getting late why don't we get some rest?" Hana said as she walked in the room closing the door behind her.

Katja nodded and slipping into sheets, as Hana walked to the side of the bed and got in, she lied down in bed facing the ceilings.

Katja moved closer to Hana, placing her head under Hana's neck and between her shoulder and chest and wrapping her arms around Hana's waist.

Closing her eyes as she felt Hana's warmth transferring through to her.

Hana put her arm around Katja's back, wrapping her close, as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Katja-sama"

"Night Hana"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go~ that came out as pretty interesting, to be honest I wasn’t going to bring her aunt so quickly into the story, I couldn’t figure who else to use though.  
> Well until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Okay, i had written this a bit long ago, but i was still kind of unsatisfied with it so i had re-read it a couple of time and rewrite some parts of it.

Hope it's good for you guys to read. i have already written Chapter 4 if you're wondering but i'm still kind of editing it.

i still feel like in Chapter 3 i jump the gun a bit too early though.

Anywasy Merry Christmas and Happy New Year if i don't post before NYE. :)

* * *

**[LOCATION: 7AM - HANA'S APARTMENT]**

**[HANA'S DREAM]**

There was girl about 5 years old, stood beside the bedpost of her father's bed, crying in grief of her father's death, every other person who was there, was somehow related or in the powerful position paying their respects.

Everyone was wearing formal clothing as they stood by former leader of the Kasugari's family.

Hana was about 10 years old that time. She had just returned from 'The Organization' from training, a place her father sent her to as soon as she was able to obtain the power from the White Tiger. As she opened the door of her father's room, she entered walking slowly the nobles greeted her with a nod, acknowledging the next successor.

Hana had than walked behind her little sister, Hikari Kasugari, putting her hand on her right shoulder, slowly patting her shoulder, and calming her sister's sob.

Hana didn't cry nor did she felt angry that her father left, leaving all the responsibilities on her, as she is the current successor of the Kasugari's family, for being at a young age.

Hana's Aunt who was standing on the side with her husband, grieving the death of her brother, in Hana's view it felt fabricated…

As her Aunt stepped out from the side, she turned to everyone.

"As everyone here knows that Hana's is the current successor for the Kasuragi's family. Hana is at the age 10, she does not yet have the experience and knowledge to succeed in this family."

"That is correct but she is the holder of Byakko, the White Tiger, if she does not succeed in Kasuragi-sama's place, who will?" a noble said

Everyone nodded in agreement, than her Aunt who hid her grin behind the handkerchief she was holding, it went unnoticed by everyone except Hana and Hikari, who was standing behind her, beside their dead father's bedpost.

"You have your worries, ladies and gentlemen in well hand, as I Adaline Kasuragi and my husband Leanardo Kasuragi, will take in the place as the current head of the Kasuragi's family until Hana has come to an age where she had gained enough knowledge and experience, than I will step down."

Some agreed in Adaline-sama words, and as some grew worried if Adeline-sama's step in the head of Kasuragi's position.

The Kasuragi's family would be corrupted and she may back down her words after she became the head but with Hana's age, being inexperience they had no choice but to accept Adeline-sama's offer.

Of course Hana didn't like her Aunt's idea, nor did Hikari, but what could she do? Even her mother wouldn't even stand up against her Aunt and take the place of her dead husband.

Hana didn't feel anger towards her mother's weak will, as her sister continued to quietly sob, Hana felt she had to be there for her sister and protect her like she vowed the day of her birth.

But that was soon abolished, soon after 2 months when her Aunt was immediately made the new head of the Kasuragi's head.

Hana knew her Aunt saw her as a threat, that she will one day take back what was hers.

So her Aunt sent her back to 'The Organization' as soon as possible, Hana even opposed, using all her will to prevent her Aunt from sending her back, Hana didn't want to break her promise she made to Hikari but… there was no avail…

Hana didn't have power… She wasn't strong enough… and for the first and last time… she cried for her family…

* * *

It was about 7am in the morning when Katja woke up. Katja slowly opened her eyes, she realised that Hana wasn't awake.

Normally by this time, Katja would be by herself in bed when she wakes up and Hana would be awake doing her project.

Katja turned and looked at Hana's sleeping expression. It always grew to Katja's amusement what Hana dreams about.

Especially if Hana dreams about her…

Katja suddenly felt embarrassed think about the possibilities that Hana dreaming about her, she could feel her cheeks becoming hot.

She quickly turned to the opposite direction.

Katja shakes her head, taking that opinion out of her mind. She turned back looking at Hana, then suddenly she caught Hana crying in her sleep.

Without realising what she was doing, Katja caught Hana's tear, wiping away the new-formed ones, she cupped Hana's cheek, and she could feel Hana relaxing in her hand.

Katja never seen Hana cry in her sleep before, whatever she was crying about it must have really hurt her.

Once Hana's tears had stopped, she stroked Hana's cheek, giving her a peak on her forehead before removing her hand.

She left the bedroom walking to the bathroom to change, getting ready for the day.

* * *

Later in the day…

When Hana had just woken up her sleep, sitting up, she bent her knees she rubbed her through her hair, when she left her head fall.

"What a crappy dream" Hana mumbled.

She lifted her head, looking at the ceiling, as her head hanged from the back, she turned where Katja would normally be sleeping.

She wasn't there, sitting back up properly again, she glanced at the clock that was on the wall, it was 7:30am, and no wonder Katja wasn't in bed.

Hana overslept by an hour. Hana just casually shrugged and brushed it off. She got off the bed and made the bed again, looking all neat and tidy.

As she walked out of the bedroom, Katja was on the dinning table drinking tea while she was on her laptop typing away.

Hana yawned, as she felt tired from her sleep, as she said "Morning Katja-sama" and lazily moving into the bathroom as she heard a response from Katja.

Hana came back out wearing her senior uniform, walking towards the kitchen.

"Your breakfast is on top of the stove" Hana heard Katja say as she continued typing.

Hana looked at the stove, as her breakfast was covered neatly with a clean wrap.

Hana took the clean wrap off and took her breakfast to the dinning table.

Sitting opposite of Katja, Hana proceed to eat after saying "itadakimasu"

While eating silently, Hana was texting to Miyuri, who text her earlier when she would be free today to hang out some time.

Hana glanced away from her phone, to be honest, Hana didn't even feel like hanging out, she actually felt a bit exhausted and wanted to relax once in a while.

Texting her back that she just want a day off today and offered to meet some other time.

She flipped her phone, placing on the table.

Hana than turned to look at Katja, who was still looking at her laptop, reading documents, continuing her research.

As Katja could feel Hana staring at her, Katja felt annoyed, she didn't like people staring at her when she doing her work, so she said without taking her eyes off the documents

"What."

"Nothing."" Hana said as she grinned.

"Gotchousama." Hana said as she took her plates and walked to the kitchen, she started washing the dishes.

Katja felt annoyed how Hana always leave her hanging.

Katja sigh, as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her hand.

She saved the documents on her laptop and got up.

Walking to the opposite side of the kitchen bench.

Katja looked over the kitchen bench where Hana was still washing the dishes.

Hana looked up, looking at Katja.

"Something wrong Katja-sama?"

"No, I've been just thinking, you've been so annoying these day, you deserve some punishment" Katja grinned as a light blush started to appear on her cheeks.

Just when Hana was about to respond, Katja's phone rang.

Katja turned, walking back to the dinning table and answering the phone.

Hana shrugged, as she finished washing the dishes, and wiped her hand.

As Hana walked out of the kitchen, next to Katja

Just when Katja finished talking, she hanged up. She turned to Hana.

"Yuri called, he told us to meet up at the church"

"What about the punishment?" Hana said in a slight disappointment

"I guess that would just have to wait" Katja grinned.

Hana let out a sigh, as she mentally cursed Yuri for delaying her quality time with Katja-sama.

"Let's go or we'll be late." Katja ordered.

* * *

**[LOCATION: 8:30AM – ST. MILHAILOV ACADEMY – CHURCH]**

Katja and Hana walked into the church, they could see Yuri with Teresa standing in the front of the Alter, as Sasha and Mafuyu sitting in the front row on the right.

Kataj walked as Hana followed behind, they walked to the front row they sat on the left, across where Sasha and Mafuyu sat.

"Why did call us here today Yuri" Sasha called out without a hesitation.

"Mah Mah, Sasha-kun, no need to be impatient." Yuri said.

He turned to Teresa, as she nodded in response, he turned back to looking at Sasha and Katja, he opened he's eyes and said.

"Today I've called you out because I need you guys to go on a mission for me. This mission isn't anything like the past. The people we are facing are much stronger than the Athos and Adepts in combined."

Sasha turned to look at Yuri with interest, as Katja just gave a response of 'Hmph' as she thought how troublesome.

"I know that, Mafuyu-san and Hana-san are in your final year of school, so you don't have much time, therefore I've granted an extension on your exams, where you will come back to have enough time to study for them and do well in your exam."

Mafuyu and Hana bough sigh in relief, as they didn't have to worry about failing the exam.

"As I continue. Katja I've read the information you've given me. As we research more into it, it is still unclear who we are facing, therefore I've made the decision of sending you guys out to find out who our enemy is but **do not confront them no matter what** " Yuri said the last part seriously

"If you guys are forcefully been confronted **run but do not confront them.** "

"What! What is the point of running away if we're just going to fight them later" Sasha argued.

"I'll have to agree with Sasha on this, it's easier to kill our enemy as soon as possible." Katja stated.

"That is not the point. With your current skills even with the sixth level, you qwasers are weak to them, your enemies sees you nothing but insects that they can easily crush."

Yuri said seriously, than sighed.

"But anything else, theres is also one more thing." Yuri turned to look at Hana, Hana became confused as, and she was now the centre of the attention.

"W-w-what?" Hana said uncomfortably.

"There was one condition the higher ups made for us to be part of this mission…

Is that Katja, Teresa will be your Maria on this mission."

"What!" Both Katja and Hana called out to Yuri, as they we're both shocked with his decision.

"What is the meaning of this Yuri! Hana is the holder of Magdalen of Thunder, at least she'll be useful during the mission. " Katja called out, as she opposed the idea.

"Even so, the higher ups, does not want Hana to be part of this mission. As they said, they made sure they want **you** to remember…" Looking at Hana.

" **We are spectators, we mustn't interfere with a battle that isn't ours…** is what they wanted me to tell you Hana."

Katja looked at Hana with eyes wide with shock, as Hana only clench her teeth and her hand, as she turned away from Katja stare.

As Yuri continued, "But instead, the higher ups wishes you to go along and spectate."

As Katja was about to ask Hana what Yuri meant. Hana stood up, looking at Yuri.

"Spectate? Do they really think Qwasers will be a threat to them?" Hana said curiously.

Katja, Sasha and Mafuyu were definitely confused with what's going on.

"Hana." Yuri said.

What threat and by Qwasers?

As Mafuyu was about to speak, Sasha spoke first. "What does she mean Yuri?" he said seriously.

Yuri sigh, looking back at Hana and said, "It's not Qwaser who they see as a threat…" as he softens his expressions.

Hana nods, as she took a step back, as if she caught herself from falling.

She laughs.

Hana felt something inside of her snap, she couldn't hold in any longer.

Staring angrily at Yuri as she yelled.

"Ha! I get it. They still see me as a threat even after these goddamn 4 years! Instead of following the law made by 'the organization' itself by giving me the proper punishment for the things I've done, but no. They saw us as if we're some kind of rare species, too rare kill… instead they decided to conduct human experiments on us…" Hana glared at him

Yuri turned seriously at Hana. "Hana! Calm down."

Hana was still angry and pissed at the higher ups.

"No! Those were the choices **I** made! The others should have never suffered! I can't let it go Yuri…"

After a moment of silence, everyone beside Yuri and Hana was shocked what had been said announced.

" You really think I didn't know… that your personal mission was to kill me if I went berserk after those experiments? That's why they temporarily exiled me here. The higher ups don't want to keep something that rampages and can't control itself oh wait it should something **they** can't control." Hana glared at him.

"Hana, that was the past, that mission no longer exists… You may hate the higher ups what they had done to you and your friends in the past, but you of all people should know at that time it was Odin-sama who was in charge not Rima-sama…" Yuri stated calmly.

Hana looked down as she turned her head away.

Hana knew what he said was true…

Yuri sighed.

"Hana, you misunderstood me… they wanted you be a spectator, not because they saw any of you as a threat, they see the enemy as a threat."

"Than that's even a more reason for me to join the mission!" Hana angrily argued.

"I do not know, the reason why they don't want you to join." Yuri stated.

Hana turned ready to leave.

As she was about to leave, Yuri said to her.

"Along with that the higher ups want you to do this."

"You know I don't take orders from higher ups that work under Odin but Rima-sama herself."

"Don't worry this is by Rima-sama… Odin is corrupted, he had been removed from that position a year ago." Yuri stated

Hana raised one of her eye brow as if this was new news to her.

"Here are all the information you need to know." as he was holding a file.

Hana turned, she grabbed the paper out of his hand, and she quickly flipped through them as she read it.

"Fine. I already memorised the information." Hana said calmly, as she used small electricity, from her hand causing the paper to burn to ash, as she let go of the paper.

"Good. All of you shall leave in a month." Yuri said with a satisfied smile on his face.

Hana only just clench her teeth.

Hana turned leaving, feeling as too many emotion swirling inside of her make her, she started to feel uncomfortable, as if she didn't know which emotion to focus on first.

Hate, Sadness, Sorrow, Regret, etc.

Making her feel as if she felt hard breathe.

Hana walked out of the church as Yuri continued.

"Now that's all sorted, you all may be dismissed"

Mafuyu, Sasha, Teresa and Katja was shocked that Yuri was just going to end this with out any explanation? Like what the hell was going on? What did Hana mean that Yuri's mission was meant to kill her?

"Wait! This isn't sorted at all! What do you mean Teresa is my Maria during the mission and who gives you the right to order my slave!" Katja said angrily.

"Katja these orders are from the higher ups, we can not oppose them no matter how much we hate what we've been told to do." Yuri said calmly.

This irritated Katja.

"Not only that. You need to explain the conversation just now between you and Hana." Sasha said seriously.

"That is our personal business, you all have nothing to do with it, I cannot explain any of it to you until I have been given authority to tell you guys."

Yuri starts to leave with Teresa as they move to the side of the Church exiting.

"Oi! This isn't finished!" Sasha yelled as he stood up from his seat.

The tension was high.

Wanting to loosen up the tension in the room.

"M-maybe they just don't want Hana to get hurt." Mafuyu said uncomfortably. As Sasha nudges her to keep quiet

Katja clench her teeth as she just stood up leaving the church…

Mafuyu scratched the side of her cheek with a sweat-drop

"May be that wasn't a good idea after all… Hee hee hee…"

Sasha just sat in silence.

* * *

**[LOCATION: 9AM - 2-A CLASSROOM MIDDLE SCHOOL– ST. MILHAILOV ACADEMY]**

Katja was sitting in her classroom, looking out the window, she wanted take off what happened in the church today out of her mind.

' _What the heck had gone in the church!'_ as Katja thought irritated.

' _Hana mentioned she had human experimentation done to her. Who in the world so cruel would do that? Even I wouldn't be that sadist. But who would've thought she had a bad past just as I did._

_That idiot, always acted without care in the world, if she had such a big history why doesn't she ever open up to me… it's not like I'll laugh at her, but than… not like I opened up to her either…_

Katja clenched her teeth, as she was still irritated.

' _But even if she wasn't human anymore… That still doesn't change the way I view her…'_ Katja blushed at the thought.

Katja shook her head, these past few Katja had only been able to think of Hana, every time, the more she thought about her, she could feel the 'feeling' inside of her is growing stronger and stronger, day by day.

* * *

Stuck in deep thought, Lulu noticed, Katja wasn't her usual self today, she would see random expressions or actions made by Katja, that she would definitely never show the world to.

She didn't know what happened, and she didn't want to upset Katja either, so she decided just to leave Katja alone to herself today, hopefully her mood would be back to normal…

* * *

Mean while in 3C classroom of the high school. Mafuyu didn't see Hana in class today, as she sat next to Tomo chatting. She glanced back at the last row in the empty seat next to the window where Hana would usually sit and thought

 _Hopefully she's okay…_ After all there wasn't much she could do, though their friendships had gotten a lot better through the past few years, but it was never to the point where Hana would open up to her.

Hana haven't even open up to Miyuri, as if she would open up to her.

She glanced at Sasha, signalling him, about checking up on Hana. He shrugged in response, facing back to the front of the class.

This only pissed Mafuyu as she thought ' _That useless Tsundere boy!'_ She sighed and looked back out the window, as she worried about Hana and Katja.

* * *

[ **LOCATION: 9AM – ROOF – ST. MILHAILOV ACADEMY]**

Hana was at the rooftop lying down on the bench looking up at the bright blue sky, she didn't want to attend class today. She wasn't in the mood.

Thinking back about what Yuri said, " **We are spectators, we mustn't interfere with a battle that isn't ours…"**

"God dammit I know!" Hana yelled, she sat up, facing towards the fence, she could see the horizon of the town and the entrance of their school gates, and with Sakura trees' leaves fall as the wind blew.

She gritted her teeth and mumbled once again "I know…"

* * *

After a few hours relaxing on top of the roof…

Hana suddenly started to feel uncomfortable in her chest…

**Ba-thump!* Ba-thump!* Ba-thump!***

Hana gripped her chest. What was going on!

She suddenly felt her insides were ripping her! She felt hot, intense pain as if something was trying to get out.

Hana yelled in pain. "Arghh!"

She weakly got off the bench, kneeling on the ground on all fours, as she moved one hand gripping her chest.

Little did she not know, her G-IV tattoo appeared started shining in a bright white colour that was on her left side of her neck.

Her head touching the cold concrete, all she wanted was this pain to stop…

She felt something ripping out from her lower back, "Arrrggghhhh!~~" she cried out.

Drips of blood dropped on to the ground, as it went back inside of her.

Hana collapses onto the concrete, just when she was about to black out, there was someone standing in front of her.

She couldn't make out what the person said and see who the person was as he or she disappeared.

All Hana was able to make out of what he or she said was, " **The time will soon come…** " before she lost conscious.

Hana's 'G-IV' tattoo mark that was on her left neck, stopped shining, as it faded away, as if it was never there in the first place.

* * *

**[LOCATION: 3:00PM 2-A CLASSROOM]**

Class went by fast, just before Katja said goodbye to Lulu, she decided to ask Lulu.

"Ne, Lulu, would you love someone who wasn't human?"

Lulu who became surprised with Katja's question and excitement, "What's this Katja-chan? C-could it be about Hana-senpai?"

Katja blushed "Just answer the question!"

"Hmm… well if your think from a supernatural perspective I don't think it would matter, as long you love one another, there is no bound that is separating you from each other besides from yourself. " Lulu answered with a smile.

Thinking about Lulu's answer.

"Ha… Than…"she looked to check if someone was listening before asking her question.

"H-how would you show someone you have feelings for if your pride prevents you too… you know…"

"This is about Hana-senpai isn't it!" Lulu happily said.

Cough* "Ahem. Anyways I would try to overcome my pride for someone I love. I mean there's nothing more important than feeling happy if I could be with someone I love." Lulu said she gave Katja a warm smile.

"Right. Well I better go. Bye Lulu"

"Bye Katja-chan."

Katja left the classroom and headed straight towards to Hana's classroom 3-C.

As she was about to enter, Mafuyu had just opened the door with Sasha next to her.

"Katja!"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"To get Hana what else?"

Sasha and Mafuyu both looked at each other than back to Katja.

"Well… She wasn't in class today… So Sasha and I was planning to go and find her."

"She skipped class?"

"You didn't know?" Mafuyu said confused

"How could I know when she walked out of the church before I could stop her." Katja said irritated.

"Calm down Katja, I'm sure we'll be able to find her."

Katja quickly turned around and walked away.

Hopefully to find that idiot pervert of hers, while Sasha and Mafuyu took the turn opposite direction of Katja.

* * *

After an hour of looking for her there was still no avail. Sasha and Mafuyu met up with Katja again.

"Did you find her?" Mafuyu asked

"No."

"Maybe she's at home?" Sasha suggested casually.

Katja sigh. "I already tried that, I called the house no one picked up, I even called the security at the apartment they said they haven't seen her enter the apartment either."

After a moment thinking where Hana could be, Katja finally thought of a place only Hana could go with only her powers.

"The roof!" all three of them called out.

They all nodded in determination.

Katja used her Copper doll to carry to the top of the roof, as Sasha carried Mafuyu in a bridal position, making Mafuyu blush, as he jump up to the roof."

Hana was there.

Hana was on the ground, she was unconscious, there was blood around her, and the back of her shirt was ripped as it was covered in blood, but there was no wound.

Everyone was shocked at the scene, as Katja and Sasha was confused why was there blood around Hana but there was no wound.

Mafuyu ran to Hana, brining her head to her lap as she called out to her.

"Hana! Hana! Hana!"

Mafuyu even tried lightly slapping her as she called to her name again, trying to make her conscious.

She even tried slapping a bit harder.

Hana wasn't responding, but at least she was breathing.

Mafuyu felt her forehead, her temperature was high, Mafuyu finally decided.

"We need to take her to the infirmary"

Sasha and Katja both nodded as they took her to the infirmary.

* * *

**[LOCATION: INFIRMARY – ST. MILHAILOV ACADEMY]**

Hana was resting in one of the school beds, still unconscious.

As Katja and Mafuyu were sitting on the empty beds, Sasha who was leaning up against the window, they all waited for the school nurse, Urada Oikawa.

"Oikawa-sensei how's Hana?" Mafuyu said in a worried tone, as the nurse came out of Hana's bed section, she closed the curtain, facing the three of them.

She sighed.

"She's stable for now."

Mafuyu who sighed in relief, Katja and Sasha stared at her seriously.

"From what you had described to me… It seems it happening sooner than I thought…"

"What you mean it's happening sooner than your thought? What happening to Hana!" Katja demanded an answer.

"Nothing. For now I recommend Hana to stay here until she awakens, for now all of you must be tired, you all should return home. I'll drive Hana home when she wakes up."

"What do mean nothing!-"

Katja's protested was cut off as when Sasha held her arm and shook his head.

Sasha and Mafuyu left the infirmary, as Katja was the last one to leave, she took one last look at the closed curtains, where Hana was sleeping and walked out the door, closing the door behind her quietly.

* * *

**[HANA'S DREAM]**

Hana was at the age of 11. It had been a year since Hana's Aunt sent her back.

Hana was wearing a plain black solider uniform. These were normal traditional uniform to all rookie students wore.

"I want to be stronger!" Hana yelled to her senior.

"I'm tired of these weak practices! The only people you put me up against are weak people!" Hana grew angry.

Hana's senior who was training her only shook her head in disappointment.

"Kasuragi-san, training isn't all about becoming stronger, we do not become strong to use it as our vengeance."

"Well maybe it should! I Quit!" Hana yelled. She threw her sword to the ground.

"Oi! Kasuragi!"

Walking off as she heard her senior calling her name and calling her to come back, as well as mutters from the other students.

She felt angry and irritated that their teacher would only teach them all weak moves, always muttering stuff about wisdom, courage and think before you strike, etc.

The only reason she took this class because she used to admire her for being strong and noble. Now, it felt different, she felt it wasn't enough she needed someone stronger…

As Hana was stomping along the hallway, not focusing where she was headed, she bumped into one her seniors.

"Ow! Huh? Zero-senpai! Sorry! I wasn't looking." Hana bowed and looked up at Zero.

Zero was a fearsome and strong person in 'the organization' other people feared her, they would never approach her but not Hana, Hana admired her strength and her power.

Zero wore an elite uniform, Zero had a black captain solider looking suit with a white outline of the uniform, there was white cape on the side covering small parts of her left front shoulder to her back, there was also a chain that connected from where the cape connected, the top left of the shoulder, to the uniform, on the right bottom of her collar bone.

Zero was one of the elite, with her strength, Zero wanted to create a strong system that would vow their loyalty to her and 'the organization' and protect the people they loved, even it meant sacrificed must be made, thus she created the 'G Numbers'.

For now there were only 3 numbers that was establish excluding Zero who was 'G-0'. There was a Tattoo of 'G-0' marked of side of her forehead.

"What wrong Hana? Got scolded by Olly-senpai again?" Zero grinned at her.

Rubbing her hair.

"Gyaaa!~ Stop it Senpai! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Hana pouted.

After moving to a different location, they were sitting on the roof of the clock tower. Sitting on the edge of the bricks, as a shiny gold giant bell was hanging behind them, as the sun glared at the bell.

"Ahahahahahahahaahahaa!" Zero laughed out loudly patting Hana's back.

"I can't believe you did that! Hahahaha! I can totally imagine Olly's expression" Zero wiped her tears from her laughter.

Hana just pouted and felt annoyed how her senpai wasn't taking her seriously.

"But you know Hana… Olly is right, strength isn't just about power… becoming strong also means bringing out what's within you…"

"But that isn't that strength I'm aiming for!"

"Well… maybe you should. Look Hana, as an elite, I certainly have been through what your feeling now. Feeling weak, everyone looking down on you just cause your different than they are… But you know strength also comes from when you meet friends. Why not give Olly's lessons another try? Maybe you will view it differently this time?"

"I don't want to" Hana mumbled.

"I couldn't quiet hear you?" Zero asked Hana to repeat again.

"I said I don't want to!" Hana yelled.

Zero only sighed

"I want you to teach me instead senpai! Your strong, you're an elite! Let me be part of your G Numbers I promise I'll always be loyal to you!"

Zero let out another deep sigh.

"Hana you above all people knows that G Numbers are all hybrids… Are you really willing to give up being human just to become strong?"

"Yes!" Hana said determined.

"Look kid, I like you but maybe you should think this over it? Obviously you're a bit agitated right now. I mean there still a lot of ahead for you in the future?" Zero said trying to change her kyohai's mind.

"No, senpai I've been thinking about it ever since a year ago, when my Aunt took my father's place and feeling weak for the first time. If becoming strong means giving up being human… than so be it!" Hana said out load, full of determination, it moved Zero how determined she was.

Knowing she couldn't change her mind, she sighed.

"Alright, but just so you know, becoming a hybrid, its a lot of pain… There is a possibility you could not survive. Even not being able to control your non-human part…"

Hana gulped and nodded with those determined eyes.

Zero patted Hana's head and looked up at starry sky, thinking how one day, G Numbers could actually become another family to Hana and herself, as she let a small smile cross her face…

* * *

**[LOCATION: INFIRMARY – ST. MILHAILOV ACADEMY]**

Hana slowly open her eyes, as she see's the ceiling of the room, she groans, covered her face with her right palm.

"So~ your finally awake." Oikawa said, who was sitting on a stool next to Hana's bed, she was closed her book she was reading a while ago.

"What am I doing here sensei? I'm sure I was at the roof…"

Suddenly Hana's eyes grew wide she quickly sat up, using her hand clenching her chest, where she felt pain, but she doesn't feel it now.

She quickly turned to the nurse. Before Hana could say anything Oikawa said.

"Katja, Sasha and Mafuyu took you here, as soon as they found you on the roof covered in blood."

"Katja-sama did…" Hana mumbled

"Hana." Oikawa said seriously breaking Hana's thought.

"What happened up there?"

Hana gulped.

She told Oikawa what happened she knew she could partly trust, since Oikawa and Yuri due to their conflicted past, they were the only people in St Milhailov Academy knew about Hana and was sent here as a temporary exiled from 'the organization'.

"I see… Than does that mean **it's awakening or are you loosing control?** " Oikawa looked into Hana's eyes, she could see fear…

Hana looked away. She clenched her teeth. "I-I d-don't know."

Oikawa sighed. "Than I guess we'll just have to wait an see…"

"You're not going to tell Yuri?" Hana questioned, looking back at her.

"There really isn't a need to tell Yuri. But if something does happen, you don't have to worry, Yuri and I will be able to handle it."

Trusting Oikawa, Hana nodded her head. She got up. Ready to leave.

"Oh one more thing." Okiawa said, as Hana turned facing towards her.

"I wouldn't recommend telling the others for now. Just come up with some random excuse if they ask. Plus I promised them that I would drive you home." Oikawa smiled.

Hana nodded and waited for Oikawa-sensei to finish before they left.

* * *

**[LOCATION: 10:00 PM – HANA'S APARTMENT]**

Hana entered her apartment. It was dark, there were no lights turned on, knowing maybe Katja-sama was asleep.

Hana sighed in relief. Taking off her shoes, she walked down to the hall, to the lounge room, than to the kitchen.

Feeling hungry, she turned the kitchen's light on.

She saw a meal already made in clean wrap.

A smile grew on her face thinking how cute Katja was making dinner for her.

Especially when she was in an apron.

She heated the food and proceeded to eat.

After eating she decided to take a short shower.

She came out wearing her usual PJs a shirt and shorts.

Hana walked into the bedroom, slowly and quietly opening the door, hoping Katja wouldn't wake up.

Katja was there in the bed sleeping soundly, as Hana sighed in relief.

She walked to her side of the bed and slipped in the sheet.

Just as she was about to hug Katja to sleep

"Don't touch me pervert" Katja said a serious voice.

Hana was shocked that Katja was still awake, she was sure Katja was sleeping.

"K-katja-sama?" Hana said nervously…

"You don't deserve to touch me." Did Hana hear her wrong, she felt she heard Katja voiced cracked as she said those words.

Hana pulled Katja's shoulder, making her face her.

"Didn't you hear me? I said don't touch me!"

Hana eyes were wide as she saw, a Katja blue eye was partly red, Katja wouldn't cry for her, would she?

"Kat… Ja-sama…" Hana said. She sat up looking down at Katja.

Katja slowly sat up, facing Hana.

She let her hair fall on top of her body.

Katja was the first one to break the silence.

"I don't know what happened today… S-seeing you… how you reacted to Yuri. I-I don't know what you're thinking anymore…" Katja could feel her words break, as they were full of emotions.

Hana just sat in silence staring at Katja, she didn't know what to feel. Seeing Katja so fragile was definitely her first time.

Katja than continued, "Than when I saw you on the roof top, unconscious, you were covered in blood! What the hell happened Hana! How dare you make your queen worried!" Katja yelled.

Hana wanted calm her Katja-sama, she brought her into a hug, Katja liked it, soothing her back with her right hand. Hana could feel Katja relaxed into her hug.

After a while, Katja broke the hug. Staring into Hana's eyes. _God those blue eyes look amazing_ Hana thought.

When Katja had pulled back and slapped Hana across the face

Katja expression changed, as if she was shooting daggers into her, Hana was shocked at Katja's sudden action.

"W-what was that for?"

"Punishment. For making me worried for a pervert like you." Katja said in a firm voice.

Katja than changed into a relaxing her expression, she went in and kissed where she had slapped Hana.

Now Hana was definitely very confused with Katja's action.

She moved her lips next to Hana's ear as she wrapped her arms around Hana's neck.

"What do you see me as Hana?" Katja said seriously.

"W-what do you mean? As my Queen of course."

"And…?"

"And…" Hana sweat dropped. What did Katja wanted to her say?

"…You are my qwaser and I'm your Maria…?"

"And…?"

"And… I'll always stay loyal to you…?"

Katja sighed. She actually felt a bit disappointed in Hana's choice of words.

Does she really not feel anything for her?

She broke the contact, sitting in front of her staring straight into her eyes.

"Is that all I'm worth to you Hana…?" Katja said in a quiet voice.

"Katja-sama…"

"What I'm saying is! Don't want our relationship to be more than just 'Qwaser and Maria?!" Katja snapped at her, there was a hint of voice hoping Hana will say what she wanted.

Katja couldn't believe how airheaded Hana was.

"…" Hana didn't know what to think or say.

Oh~ what a bliss realizing that Katja-sama was finally returning to her feelings and yet it was Katja hinting her, and wanting Hana to confess to her first.

As she was about to answer, to ask Katja the question what she longed for…

Than suddenly…

Hana remembered what happened in the roof, what Oikawa sensei had said to her in the infirmary **"it's either awakening or your loosing control..."**

Hana clenched her teeth.

There were two choices.

One to finally become equals with Katja-sama and become her lover that she had always dreamed of…

…But risk of her being killed by loosing control…

Or it was to protect Katja-sama from the distance, even it meant loosing this one and only chance…

Hana would NEVER want to hurt Katja.

Especially by her own hand, she wouldn't know what to do if she did, she could NEVER forgive herself.

There weren't two choices, there was only one. If she really loves Katja-sama… there is only one choice…

She slowly closed her eyes, clenching her eyes shut as if she wished today were all a dream.

Hana places with both of her hand on her shoulder, she could see Katja's light blush on her cheeks.

As Hana mentally said _I'm sorry Katja-sama…_ Opening her eyes again.

She looked into those bright blue eyes and said.

"No I don't... I don't feel anything for you Katja-sama… I'm sorry…" Hana looked away.

Katja was surprised with Hana's response. It wasn't meant to go like this. Katja felt angry, as she stood up on the bed looking down at Hana's helpless form, Hana could feel Katja's stare piercing into her, as she heard Katja-sama yell.

"You're lying! I know you feel something for me!"

"…Just face it Katja-sama. I can't reciprocate your feelings…" looking straight back into her eyes.

Katja just stood there, frozen.

How could Hana do this to her, she just said she would stay loyal…

There was a long silent moment…

" I guess you wouldn't want me in this room with you right now, would you?" Hana said awkwardly.

Hana manage to bring herself up, getting off the bed and closing the door behind.

She collapses, sliding her back onto the cold doorframe, as she let the back of her headrest on the cold doorframe, she could feel the cold, sitting on the floor. She let a tear fall from her eye.

"What have I done…" Hana muttered, as she used her right hand covering her eyes.

Katja was still standing on the bed.

What the hell just happened, this wasn't how Katja planned, she planned that Hana was finally going to confess to her, and later they would have an amazing sex and she would tell Hana that no matter what decision Yuri or the Higher Ups had made, she would always be her one and only Maria and lover.

Katja's plans were all abolished.

Katja even threw her pride away for her.

She felt anger towards Hana's disappointing answer but mostly towards for herself, for falling in love with her Maria.

Pssf! What a joke...

…The joke was certainly on her.

She should have never let herself get close to these feelings.

Sitting back down on the bed.

She covered herself in the sheets and let herself drift to sleep, letting herself cry for Hana one last time.

* * *

**[LOCATION: UNKNOWN]**

Later that night…

Hana left the apartment. Wondering into the streets down to the dark alleyway.

Hana was wearing a black hooded jacket, with dark colour jeans and boots.

As she continued walking down the alley, the only reason she was there was to pick up fights, so she could get off these uneasy feelings inside of her.

To take out the hate she had for herself, for making Katja hurt.

She came across I bunch of old thugs, smoking and laughing at the back of the ally, there was about 3 of them, one of them sitting on top of a green dumpster.

"…And so I told her my jokes, she got so caught up in it, I was even able to get her number."

"Yeah right, your jokes had always been lame, you sure you're not making this up?"

"Want to bet? Tomorrow at the train station, if I can't pick up a girl with my lame jokes, I'll shall shout you both ramen." He smiled.

"You bet! Man I'm looking forward to it." They all laugh.

Hana continued walking towards them.

The three guys stopped laughing, as they heard footsteps coming towards them.

Hana walked till she was visible, they couldn't make out who she was, with the hood covering her face.

"What do you want kid?" one of the guys said seriously.

"Someone to take my anger out on."

"Huh?" they all stood up, the one sitting on the dumpster was now standing one the ground.

One of the guys walked up to Hana grabbing her collar of her jacket.

But little did he know, Hana had shocked him unconscious.

Electricity danced throughout the area.

Bolts of electricity bouncing out of Hana's hair, the other two guys began to fear.

"Come on guys, the fun only… just begun…" Hana grinned.

* * *

Okay that is it for Chapter 3. I still feel like I jumped the gun a bit to early…

If wondering here is quick answer to your question.

Is Hana becoming evil?  
Not quiet. She only wanted to use them to take out on the anger she had for herself for loosing the opportunity with Katja. Of course that is her own fault but she did it to protect her, sound pretty cliche huh?

Was that electricity from her power of as a Maria of Magdalen of Thunder or was it was it the power from the White Tiger, Byakko?

I never said Hana couldn't use Byakko powers but who knows you just got to wait and see ;) _cough* in the next chapter cough*_

Did Katja actually have feelings for Hana? And for how long?

Yes, because she had felt towards Hana for a while but because of her pride, she never let it show and if she didn't, she wouldn't have let Hana kiss her like that in Chapter 2 ;).

For how long? i say since probably just before the the war between Qwaser and Adepts ended or even during the war. but she probably didn't realise only until after the war.

I'll write Chapter 4 when I figure something to write.


	4. Chapter 3.5

**Chapter 3.5**

* * *

_Yes there is a 3.5 chapter, it's like a side chapter you know from Manga's._

* * *

**[LOCATION: 3:00AM - CITY STREETS]**

These few days, Hana had barely returned home, especially when she knows Katja would be home.

But for today, if Hana doesn't return home and get some rest she would definitely feel as if she's dying.

Hana had just fought with at least 5 different gangs today in the alleyways, though she succeeded in defeating them, she herself had also suffered injury there were lots of deep cuts and bruises.

As she look at her phone right now it was about 3:30am in the morning, though it was still dark, the city lights were still on, people was still on the streets.

The people on the streets were mostly drunks, prostitutes, and people who had just finished work late.

As she continued walking down the streets, heading to her house.

Hana heard a scream down the alleyway she just passed.

Hana sighed, she could just continue walking as if she didn't hear anything but if she ignored it, she would be no better than a person who committed murder.

Hana let out one more sigh and turned back walking down in the alleyway, as she walked further in she could hear guys laughing as the girl screams and started crying.

"What's wrong ojou-chan? We're not going to hurt you, we just want some fun with you." They guys started laughing, as the grins grew wider on their expressions.

"No! Leave me alone, I just want to go home!"

"Sorry, but we can't let you do that. You see that body of yours looks very tempting." One of the guys said and licked his lips.

Hana continued to walk to where the sound came from.

"I think you guys should just leave her alone." Hana said as she appeared behind the guys.

The guys that surround the girl looked all drunk from a club or something, as the girl looked like a high schooler.

The girl had long straight light brown hair with loose curls, her chest was about average size, and she wore a mini skirt and a plain V-neck shirt with a cardigan on top with a side handbag.

The guys all turned around looking at Hana, they couldn't make out who she was, as Hana wore her black hooded jacket that was open showing a plain dark blue tank top, a black shorts up to her knees and black and white vans.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing just for you guys to leave this girl alone." Hana said casually.

"You better leave or else we'll beat the shit out of you!" that was the last thing they had said before they regrated everything.

Hana easily took them out, to Hana they were all weaklings, she may have a bit more bruises afterwards but they were nothing compared to Qwasers she faced.

As Hana turned around about to leave, not caring who the girl was or asking if she was okay.

"Wait!" the girl called.

Hana stopped in her tracks, as she was facing to the exit, away from the girl.

All the girl could see was Hana's back with her hood on.

"Thank you for saving me! I don't know how I could repay you!" the girl called from the distance.

Hana glanced at her as she turned her head and said "You don't need to repay me, I didn't do this for you."

Hana faced back to the exit and resumed walking to exit and waved hand in the air as she heard the girl called out to her.

"My name is Glowsville Maka and thank you for saving me!"

Hana walked back out to the streets, as she resumed walking home, she could feel all the aches in her body started to feel painful again.

* * *

**[LOCATION: 4:30AM - HANA'S APARTMENT]**

Hana had just entered her apartment, it was about 4:30am when she arrived as usual, it was completely dark, she'd took off her shoes and walked through hallway past the lounge room and the kitchen, down to her bedroom.

Standing outside of her bedroom, she started to feel chest uncomfortable again.

After a moment just standing there, she decided to go in.

She slowly turn the nob of her door, creating less noise as possible, make a small gap only her head could to through.

She peaked at the gap in the dark she spotted a sleeping figure.

Hana walked in, as quietly closing the door behind her, Hana didn't know what she was doing at all, its as if her body was drunk but with no alcohol.

Hana could hear the quiet breathing from Katja.

Walking near her table, she took off her jacket placing it on the chairs, as it revealed the cuts and bruises on her arm, though there are more on her leg and other parts of her body.

Hana wasn't bothered to address these wounds all she wanted was to fall in a deep sleep as she her body was begging her to get some rest.

Ignoring the figure that was sleeping on the bed.

Hana walked to her side of the bed, as she slipped the sheets and feeling comfortable she started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Katja had woken up when she noticed a presence entered in the house, she knew it was Hana.

To her surprise Hana, opened the door to her bedroom usually she would just sleep in the lounge room.

As Hana entered the bedroom, Katja continued pretending to sleep.

She could feel Hana had gotten in bed and fallen into deep slumber.

After a few moments, Katja turned to face Hana, she could hear her quiet breathing.

Katja sat up and turned on the lights, to her surprise it didn't wake Hana up.

' _Look at this idiot who just over exhausts herself…'_ Katja thought.

Katja shakes her head as she started to feel pain again that Hana rejected her feelings.

Katja just couldn't throw away her feelings for Hana, even if she tried, after these past few days of how less they would talk to each other, ignoring each other and not seeing each other as possible.

Instead it just hurt her even more.

As Katja was looking at Hana's sleeping form she realised there was a cut on Hana's shoulder, as it was going down on her arm.

Katja lifted the sheets that were covering Hana.

Katja eyes were widen as the saw the cuts and bruises of Hana's body.

Katja clenches her teeth, she knew that these nights Hana would go out and rarely comes back but she didn't know that she would be getting involved with fights and getting heavily wounded.

Not being able to ignore it and go back to sleep.

Katja frustrated got up and went to the kitchen to get the first aid kit, as she came back with the box.

Katja started addressing the wounds with alcohol to clean it, than applying cream on it.

When Katja pressed the cotton ball of alcohol on the wound, Hana would flinch in pain but would ease the pressure so she wouldn't wake her.

Katja started with her arms than her legs than down to her stomach, she blushed at how much Hana had gotten fit, as she stared at her stomach than quickly pull down her shirt and turning away after she was done.

Katja could feel the heat starting to build upon her cheeks but quickly try to surpasses it

Katja had put the first aid kit away, coming back to the bed.

Katja just couldn't get the feeling of how Hana was close but yet so far away.

She walked closer to Hana she could feel her heart beat faster and faster, deciding to ignore it, she walked to the side of the bed than slipping into the sheets.

Katja could resist anymore, as she decided to hug Hana, wrapping her arms around her waist as she closed her eyes, falling back to sleep.

She could feel Hana's warmth and presence, oh how much she misses it and having Hana in bed making her feel warm and fuzzy inside but at the same time Katja couldn't help but still feel hurt.

* * *

That is it! 2 pages don't feel much huh?

Sides chapters are pretty short, I didn't want to go much too into it as I want to put the ideas more into my main story, not my side story.

Why did I give the girl the alleyway her full name? you just have to wait and see.

Anyways I have written chapter 4 but I just figure out I might add the side chapters in first


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Yayyy~~~**

* * *

It has been weeks after the confession night.

Lately Hana rarely goes home, when she would go to school, she wouldn't bother to go see Katja, she mostly avoided it if it were possible.

When Miyuru invited her with Katja for some hi-tea or shopping, Hana would always reject it. She would make up some excuse about needing to study or have something else to do.

Hana couldn't remember the last time she had a decent talk with Katja-sama.

The only time she would talk to her was when both of them were at home, but they would only have small talks. Occasionally they would ignore each other. Most of the night Hana wouldn't be at home, Katja would be at her apartment alone, as Hana would go out on streets to pick random fights in the alleyways.

She would come back all wounded only when she knows Katja wasn't home.

* * *

**[LOCATION: 12:00PM – DAY 1 TRAINING - BEACH]**

Right now Sasha, Mafuyu, Katja, Teresa, Tomo and Hana were on a beach, on a special Qwaser training.

Hana actually didn't need to attend, it's not like she was Katja's Maria on this mission but she was told to go by Yuri, as a spectator, it was her job.

Hana was leaning against the wall as she was sitting on the step next to Tomo.

On the beach she could see, Sasha, Mafuyu, Katja and Teresa running as Big Mom was yelling to go faster and train harder.

Hana yawned, as she felt bored.

To be honest, Hana didn't know what to feel as she watched Katja run.

It's like she couldn't take her eyes off of her even if she forced herself. Just like the goddess above all gods and goddesses.

"Tomo! Hana! You should be joining them not lazily sitting around!" Big Mom yelled across the beach.

All four of them stopped to catch a breath, taking a quick break as Big Mom allowed.

"Yes coach!" Tomo said with enthusiasm.

Hana only yawned once more as she lazily got up, walking to where Big Mom was.

"I'm only here to spectate, I'm not even part of this training."

"Hana, even so you must train, there are always dangers lying around."

"Oh don't worry… I train every night." Hana grinned.

Big Mom didn't know if she was imagining or not, but she did felt a bit of shiver down her spine.

"Hana beating thugs in alley ways late at night isn't training" Big Mom said.

"Geh." Hana looked away as if she got caught red handed.

Paying back attention. Big Mom told the rest back to running, the enemy isn't going to wait for them to attack.

Katja glanced at Hana as if she felt Hana had changed… looking away, as she focuses on her running.

* * *

After watching the others continuing running for a while.

"Why did the higher ups want you to spectate instead?"

"Dunno, something about a threat against them. I forgot." Hana shrugged.

Big Mom glanced at Hana's casual response.

"You don't mean these kids do you?"

Hana shrugged once again.

After a moment Hana said. "If they were a threat, I'll cut them down no matter **who** they are…"

"Hana…"

"You know very well what I am." Hana said seriously still watching the others running.

Big Mom only nodded her head in response.

…

"Okay you all can take a break now. After that the qwasers will continue taking training focusing on their elements" Big Mom called out.

Everyone sigh in relief they can finally take a break.

During the break, Mafuyu, Sasha, Teresa, Tomo all went to get a drink.

"Want to come Katja?" Mafuyu asked.

"I'm fine." Katja answered, as she stayed talking to Big Mom.

Katja looked around, she couldn't see where Hana was.

"She's not on the beach." Big Mom said.

"I-I wasn't looking for her."

"Really, you think you could hide it from me Katja? You could trick everyone else but you can't trick me, I know how you think."

Katja only clicked her tongue.

"Do you blame her?" Katja was surprised Big Mom would ask her a question like this.

After a moment of silence she answer a simple "No."

"That kid has a big responsibility and sometimes you just got to put your responsibilities first before yourself." Big Mom said wisely to Katja.

Just when Katja was about to ask Big Mom what she meant.

It wasn't long until the others came back. Hana also had walked back to the beach she was holding two bottles of water, one she was already drinking and the other still sealed.

Holding it out in front of Katja.

"Here. You must be thirsty."

"Thanks." Katja took the bottle. She couldn't help but feel as if something inside of her reacted again. She didn't want to feel anything towards Hana again.

Big Mom clapped her hands together, drawing attention from all Qwasers and Marias.

"Right now judging from your training, you all got far to go. For now Qwasers and Marias to be split into teams, as you all have separate training."

They all nodded in agreement, Hana just yawned, as she grew tired and bored again.

"Mafuyu and Teresa. I want you guys to read through the scripts of the bible, mental training is always an important thing. After that I want you guys to practice swimming getting your physical training up after that practice your internal breathing for balance overall. Now go." Big Mom ordered.

Both Mafuyu and Teresa walked to the cabin they were staying at, the cabins had special internal training rooms and with Tomo who had nothing to do, she went tagging along.

It was now just Hana, Katja and Sasha left.

"Now I want Sasha and Katja, I want you guys to team up."

"What!" they both protested.

"Given the information that was given, with your powers joined together, you **might** stand a chance of surviving."

They both nodded. "But who are we facing? Not you I suppose." Katja stated.

"You both will be facing Hana." Big Mom turned to look at Hana and said.

"You didn't really think Yuri sent you here to spectate did you? The higher ups said to spectate the mission but not during training."

As Hana was about to protest, both Katja and Sasha called out.

"You want us to fight with Hana, she's a Maria even using the power of Magdalena of Thunder wouldn't equal the strength that Sasha and I produce." Sasha nodded his head in agreement.

Thus, what they meant overall was Hana was too weak to even take seriously as an opponent.

"Big Mom, you know very well I cannot use my abilities without the higher ups authority." Hana whispered.

"Don't worry I already got the higher ups to agree." She smiled at Hana.

Hana sighed. What troublesome did she get herself into now, and even worse she can't believe the higher ups agreed to this.

"Fine." Hana scratched the back of her head.

"Even though I haven't done proper training I'm still pretty strong you know." Hana reassured Big Mom, with a grin.

"Good." Big Mom smiled at Hana's response than turned to Katja and Sasha.

"She may look weak but never look down on your opponent." Big Mom said seriously. "This is one valuable lesion you all will learn." as she continued.

Both Sasha and Katja didn't know how to take Hana or Big Mom seriously.

They both seen Hana in battle before, normally she would just run and hide or fail miserably.

They both started facing Hana, Katja summon her copper doll, as Sasha used his iron scythe.

Big Mom was watching from a distance on a smile on her face. Thinking ' _This will be entertaining…'_

Just as Hana was getting ready, there was electricity bouncing from her bangs, electricity flow through the sand on the beach, you could see the blue electricity running along.

"I'm going to go easy on them, you know!" Hana called out to Big Mom

"That's fine!" Big Mom called back.

Both Sasha and Katja felt irritated, what did she mean she was going to easy on them?

Suddenly there was a big black wind forming around Hana in a circle. Was she using oxygen? Was Hana a Qwaser?

No. As they both examine it properly, it wasn't oxygen that was forming around her, the black atoms there was circling around her were iron, Sasha could see. Hana was using electromagnetism to hold the iron together.

A sword started build up on Hana's hand, as the circle iron continued form and moving, as if it was alive on it's own.

Both Katja and Sasha was shocked that Hana had this ability, even with the power of Magdalena of Thunder couldn't give her this much power.

"So are you guys going to attack or am I?" Hana said with a yawn.

Sasha gritted his teeth, how could one other use iron when they're not even an iron qwaser.

While Katja who was on the logic side, she knew, it would be stupid to just charge in.

Sasha was charging towards without thinking as Katja called out to him to stop but it was too late.

Sasha decided to swing his scythe towards Hana, as Hana swung her sword hitting his iron scythe, both colliding with another, Sasha than tried to control the iron Hana was holding but there was no response.

Sasha's scythe was cut in half where Hana had swing her sword onto.

Hitting him across into the wall as a response.

Hana sweat dropped and thought maybe that was a bit too much for him.

She turned to look at Big Mom and saw a response 'it was fine.'

She turned back looking at Katja.

"So… What's your move Katja-sama?"

"You still call me Katja-sama?"

"Well of course you're still my queen." Hana smiled.

Katja blushed at Hana's words but quickly surpasses it.

Katja clicked her fingers she made the copper doll charge toward Hana.

Hana held out her hand as she used electric waves on it.

It stopped moving for a moment, but it had no effect.

"I'm sure you know Copper is a conductor of electricity Hana."

"Well of course, but it's not as hard as iron." Hana grinned.

Katja eyes grew wide, as she just realised what Hana meant, but it was too late.

The copper doll was covered in iron. Trapped inside, as the iron formed around it, hardening, making it impossible to break, Katja couldn't do anything.

She tried to get the copper moving, but here was no response.

That was it. The battle was over. Both Katja and Sasha had lost to Hana.

Big Mom walked over where Hana was standing, as she looked over to Katja, as Sasha leaped over to where they were.

"You both had failed defeating Hana. If you did not know where your mistakes lie, I would be disappointed. For one you two looked down your opponent, you let your guard down and as well as you two didn't work together, at this rate, you'll be dead before the mission even starts." Big mom said seriously to them.

"Any advice you want to give Hana?" Big Mom looked to Hana.

"Huh? Me? Uhh… Here's one that my senpai always said to me. If you aren't strong enough abandoned the mission, life's worth more than you know."

Sasha and Katja grew irritated at Hana's advice, was she calling them weak?

Maybe it wasn't such a great advice after all, Hana scratched the side her cheek, as a sweat drop.

Why don't all of you get some rest for the day, we'll continue to training in the morning.

They were all dismissed. Hana stayed back to talk to Big Mom talking about what she saw as their biggest weakness.

Hoping somehow this would make them stronger…

* * *

**[LOCATION: DAY 2 TRAINING – BEACH]**

The next day the same thing happened with their training, the running early into morning, Maria's went off to do their own training, as Sasha and Katja teamed up going up against Hana.

Once again they lost.

"Had you always been this strong? You never told us about it ability of yours?" Sasha asked, as Katja was sitting beside him drinking water.

"Well… it's long story, I was never meant to let you guys know. Now since the higher ups allowed me to train with you guys, I guess you all know now."

"So what's this powers of yours it's certainly not the power of Magdalena of Thunder" Sasha said with interest, even Katja grew interest in knowing.

"…A power of my curse." Was the only thing Hana muttered before she got up, dusting the sand off of her back of the shorts, she turned facing the back of the two.

Hana smiled. "Just cause I have power doesn't mean it's always a great thing."

"You got that right." Someone said next to her.

She quickly turned, surprised when someone was standing next to her.

"Nio! What the heck are you doing here?" Hana called out.

"You didn't know? I'm here to spectate with you on your mission." Nio grinned.

Nio turned to look at Katja and Sasha, than back at Hana.

"Hmm~ you finally met some new friends" Nio grinned.

"Quit it, their not my friends, I'm just training them cause the higher ups told me. I told you… I work alone." Hana said, as she felt embarrassed, she quickly turned and started to walk off.

Nio sighed she turned to Katja and Sasha

"Well don't mind her, she's always like that when a family member appears." Nio smiled.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hiroshi Nio." Nio grinned, as you could see her shark like triangle teeth look.

"Likewise, my name is Sasha and this is Ekaterina." Pointing at Katja.

"Katja is fine. So what do you mean family member?"

"Well we're not blood related family, but we're in a group, because we all grew up training together we treat each other as a family."

"Hmmm…." Katja hummed in response.

"Well I'm going to see what Hana's up to." Nio bowed and walked off where Hana went.

* * *

Hana was at the vending machine, she bought a soda water, sitting on the bench next to it, and Hana drank her soda water.

Nio as always she popped in front of Hana out of nowhere.

"God dammit Nio!" Hana yelled as she choked on the soda water.

"Geehee" Nio smiled.

"You and your god damn tricks." Hana said angrily, as she gave an exhausted sigh.

"Well my ability is creating an illusion and I am an assassin." Nio smiled.

"I don't think you should be saying that in public, people will think you're a psychopath."

"Hey that's mean!"

Hana shrugged. "I'm only saying the truth."

Nio pouted.

Nio moved to sit next to Hana.

Hana offered to buy her a drink, as Nio said she was fine.

"So was that the girl you liked."

Hana spit out her drink, as she felt she was chocking again.

"W-w-what!"

"Oh come on, it's not like there's isn't anyone us that isn't dating or taken interest with another person." Nio nudge her.

Hana at times found Nio really annoying.

"I mean take me for instance, I have interest in the chairwomen of my school. Gwad she's so hot!" Nio said as she fan-girl.

"Haa…" Taking a sip of her drink.

Even thought Hana found Nio was annoying they were about the same age, but at a different school in different parts of Japan. Nio was pretty much one of the people she was willing to open up to.

"Well you see… it's not like I don't have interest in Katja… it's just that I'm scared I'll loose control again… I'll loose her by my own hands…" Hana closed her eyes.

Nio rubbed Hana's back with her hand.

"I know what you mean, we're no longer human and we're scared we might hurt our love ones, but you know what? Loving another human being is what makes us human. If you're scared of hurting her, than just make sure your other self doesn't hurt her."

"Easier said than done."

"You're not the only hybrid here Hana, don't forget I was a hybrid before you. I'm G-II and your G-IV."

Hana rubbed through her hair.

"What do you suppose I do now? I already rejected her when I had the chance. I even treated her as if she didn't exist these past few weeks. God she must hate me now." Hana said as felt like smashing her head into a wall.

"Yup. She definitely, probably hates you."

"Hey I though you were meant to cheer me up and not make me feel worse!"

"Hahahaha, nah, I though it would be funny just to agree with you." Nio grinned.

Hana sighed. "Well shall we go back?"

Nio nodded.

They both walked back where the rest were. Big Mom, who was talking to Sasha, Katja about strategies, as Mafuyu, Teresa and Tomo watched from the sidelines.

Hana waved at Big Mom, letting her know she was back.

Big Mom nodded her head.

"Oh~ who is this?" noticing the person next to Hana

"This is Nio, she's just like me, and she's here to spectate."

"Yosh! My name is Hiroshi Nio" Nio introduced herself with a smile.

"Hmmm…. Very well. I'm one the greatest Maria from Athos, you can call me Big Mom."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise"

As Hana was glancing around, she spotted Katja was staring at her, as Katja quickly looked away.

Nio nudged Hana to make a move.

Hana only nudges back to Nio to make her stop doing these stupid things.

Than Nio thought of an idea

"Ne Big Mom?"

"What is it Hiroshi-san?"

"Nio is fine." Nio smiled

"Alright Nio-san, is there something you need?"

"If I remember the information correctly you guys are training for the mission, and at this rate, your guys aren't quiet succeeding. Correct?"

"That is correct, what is it that you suggest us do?" Big Mom grew in interest in Nio.

"Would you let us, Hana and I demonstrate our abilities, what it means to be strong?"

"Oi Nio! What the heck are you thinking!" Hana protested.

"Shush Hana, this could be a chance for you to show off your skills" Nio whispered.

"I don't want to show off my skills" Hana whispered back.

Than Nio said out loud for everyone to hear.

"If you loose, I want you to confess your true feelings towards to her." pointing at Katja.

"Me!?" said Katja who was confused pointed towards herself, as everyone looked from Katja to Hana.

Hana mentally self palmed herself in the face.

"You are so dead!" Hana called out with a blush across her cheeks, she can't believe Nio just embarrassed herself in front of everyone.

A grin grew onto Sasha and Big Mom's expression, seeing where this is going.

Hana took a deep sigh. "And if you loose?" Hana questioned

"If I loose… I'll help you take back what was yours." Nio grinned.

"Y-you don't mean…" Hana said in surprise, realizing what Nio meant.

"Yes. I mean what I meant. Taking back your right as the successor of the Kasuragi's family." Nio grinned.

"And wedding your fiancée, Kurae Ekaterina… You really think I didn't know?" Nio whispered in English in Hana's ear, as she was the only one who could hear, as Nio grinned.

Hana quickly turned to Nio. Starring at her seriously.

"So you knew."

"Well of course, no one can hide anything from Nio" Nio smiled.

"That is one part I hate about you the most." Hana said in an exhausting expression.

"You are most welcomed," Nio said brightly.

"Now shall we start?" Nio turned to Sasha and Katja, "Maybe you guys might learn a thing or two, especially the part that Hana isn't that strong." Nio winked.

Both Hana and Nio walked off into a well distance, as the others were still able to see them, well and clear.

"So… what do you want to use?" Hana asked, allowing Nio to choose first.

"Hmmm… how about… we use our Eidolon? But not our main one but I always wanted to practice."

"That's fine with me."

"Very well." Nio grinned.

The others suddenly felt a strong and heavy aura from the other two. What they felt was strong and a fearsome power.

Nio started with a summoning chant and said " _Kamaino"_ Suddenly two circle of flames burst out in front of Nio. As you see the paws of the Lion-dogs, coming out of the fire that was created through a magic circles. There were two lion-dogs that came out and the legend said they were the Lion-dogs that guarded the temple during the Edo century. There was a tattoo of the two lion-dogs appeared on Nio left arm.

Hana started to say her chant and called out " _Skoll and Hati Hroovitnission_ _"_ As the two wolves started to appear one black and white wolf, tattooed on her arm and parts of her face.

The moon intercepted with the sun, creating an eclipse. Than two magic circles was formed, one white and one black. Skoll who was the black wolf that came out of the black circle and Hati who was the white wolf come out of the white magic circle that appeared. The legends say Skoll and Hati were the sons of the legendary Fenrir, who was told to kill the god Odin. Skoll was the wolf of the night that chases the sun and Hati was the wolf of the light that cased the moon.

Mafuyu realised both Nio and Hana called out legendary creatures of the gods and goddess, the Japanese myths that had been alive for centuries.

None of them could believe their eyes.

They both commanded their Eidolons to fight.

At first it looked like a fair fight, but Hana had a disadvantage, when the eclipse ends, both of her Eidolons would disappear. Hana had to finish this quickly or this could be an easy win for Nio.

Hana gulped. She quickly commanded Skoll to ambush one of lion-dogs, but her strategy was quickly dismissed when one of the lion-dog created a huge wall of fire for protection, making it extremely hard for Skoll to attack.

"You're a thousand years too early to think you can ambush me Hana!" Nio yelled across the battlefield as she laughed out loud.

There wasn't much time she didn't know how long the battle has lasted, she estimated there was about 30min before the eclipse would end.

Hana decided to attack as she called out.

"Skoll create a dark mist! Blind one of the Kamaino and focus on one opponent with Hati!" They did what their master said.

But it was Hana's mistake.

Kamaino had an ability to create an illusion. One of the Kamaino had bitten Hati, making him see Skoll as a Kamaino. Turning against his own

"Hati stop!" Hana called out. Hati stopped at Hana's command.

She dismissed Hati, as Hati slowly vanished, going back to his own world.

"Dismissing one of your Eidolon already? It only just started." Nio grinned.

"That's enough Nio, I forfeit. I will not hurt my Eidolons in a meaningless fight."

"Fine…" Nio said in a slight disappointment, she waved her hands as both her Kamaino vanished.

Skoll was bending his head on top of Hana, allowing for Hana to reach and pat his black fur.

Hana had always made a strong connects with her Eidolons, Hana considered them as her only friends in the past.

Everyone who was sitting afar, now walked to where Hana and Nio were, they were astonished how amazing their fight was.

Big Mom clapped her hands, thanking for the great show.

Hana who was still patting Skoll, she noticed Katja had walked up to her.

She seemed nervous. As she fidgeted and said, "M-m-may I"

"Uh… sure go ahead… Skoll." Hana commanded

Skoll moved to a closer distance for Katja to pet his dark fur. Katja expression changed to excitement, she never knew she would be able to pat a legendary wolf.

It came to her surprise when Skoll started to talk.

**[Hana, it is time I left. The eclipse is about to end]**

"I understand." Hana dismissed Skoll, as he vanished along with the eclipse, the sun was now back to normal.

"I-it talked"

"Huh? Well yeah. We have to talk to our Eidolons from time to time." Hana mentioned.

"Man look at the time. It's about time I left too." Nio said happily.

"Huh? You're leaving already?"

"Well yeah, not like you need me here and don't forget our deal and I'll see you guys when the mission starts". Nio winked at Hana than looked at Katja, winking at her too.

Hana blushed as she glanced at Katja, who was confused at Hana's reaction.

Just when Hana was about to protest, Nio disappeared. Like always she would somehow randomly appear and disappears whenever she wants.

Hana let out an exhausting sigh, as she turned back, the others had already started to walk back to the cabin, leaving her and Katja all alone.

"So… was that all about?" Katja mentioned.

"Uhh… I don't know lets go back." Hana said awkwardly.

As the both of them walked back silently.

* * *

**[LOCATION: 6PM – CABIN – BEACH]**

All of Qwasers and Maria's were sitting along on the long dinning table, eating their dinner. The dinner was filled with nutrient food that will help boost up their Qwaser power.

Hana was sitting next to Katja on the edge of the dinning room, opposite of Mafuyu, who was sitting next to Tomo.

Everyone was happily chatting, except for Sasha, Katja and Hana.

Hana sat there quietly eating her dinner.

"Ne Hana-san."

"Hmm?" Hana made a sound acknowledging Tomo's presence, as she ate.

"Are you and Katja-san back together yet?"

Hana chocked on her food, as she quickly grabbed her tea and chugged it down.

Mafuyu nudged Tomo and whispered. "ssshhh!"

"Oh whoops." Tomo said happily.

Katja only glanced at Hana with one eye opened, as she ate quietly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Hana said calmly before resuming to eat.

After everyone finished eating there was a huge basket on fruit in the middle of table, everyone was happily eating their fruit.

As Hana didn't felt like she needed to be here anymore.

Hana got up.

"Where you going Hana?" Mafuyu asked.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, I'm going to rest first."

Hana slept in a separate room from Katja, since Hana wasn't Katja's Maria it was no longer necessary.

"You sure you don't want to stay any longer?"

"Nope" as Hana stretched, giving a smile to Mafuyu, as she slide the door to open of the room.

But she was only greeted with the Nio starting in front of her grinning like an idiot.

As Hana twitched her brow in annoyance, "I thought you said you were leaving."

"I did but~ I remember we have training to do~" Nio said in her bright spirit as always.

"No thanks, our battle earlier already warned me out." Hana said exhaustingly.

Hana moved Nio onto the side, and started walked down the hall to the direction of her room.

But before Hana could leave, Nio grabbed Hana back collar and started dragging her down the hallway in the other direction down to the internal training rooms.

Everyone could hear Hana angrily yelling at Nio. "Let me go! I said I was tired! Let go!"

Nio ignored her through the whole way.

* * *

Back in the dinning room

"Well I guess they having training as well" Mafuyu said with a sweat-drop.

"Well of course, everyone has to train if they want to stay strong." Big Mom said.

Katja didn't respond she only had her blank expression, not taking any of this interesting.

"So Big Mom, what is Hana?" Sasha asked.

"That I cannot answer you. We haven't been given authority to explain any of this to you guys yet." she said as she drank her tea.

"But when did Hana get this strong? If she was this strong long ago, why didn't she just use here abilities to help us instead of being a Maria, I mean the war between Athos and Adepts would definitely ended a lot faster." Mafuyu ask Big Mom

"You're right child. Because Hana is strong there are many restrictions placed on her, if she acted without approval, the higher ups would have seen it as a treason." Big Mom took another sip.

"Treason! Isn't that a bit too serious."

"Yes but that's how the rules plays for them."

Katja who was sitting there quietly, was actually secretly listening even though she didn't look like it.

* * *

**[LOCATION: 8PM – TRAINING ROOM]**

Nio and Hana had been training for almost about 2 hours now.

They did at least 2000 meter or running, 500 push-ups and 200 squats.

Hana was now lying on the ground breathing heavily, as Nio who still had the energy, was standing up laughing at Hana.

"I'm… I'm going to… kill you… when I… have… the chance." Hana said to Nio as she was catching her breath throughout her sentences.

"Hahahaaha! You still got a lot to catch up on Hana." Nio laughed one more time.

After relaxing for a while. Hana sat up drinking her bottle of water, as Nio moved to sit next to Hana drinking hers.

After a moment of silence, Hana said in a serious tone without looking at Nio.

"Ne, Nio… Do you blame me for what happened 5 years ago?"

"Nope, you were in a situation, when our own betrayed us, and us seniors, Zero, Kuroko, Shinoa and I wasn't around to stop it. Who would've thought of G-V, your best friend to sell out her lover's DNA map." Nio said as she sighed and continued.

"Look, we all knew the both you and G-V loved her dearly, you probably think that if you haven't given up your feelings for G-VI even though she chose her instead. Your trust for G-V for protecting and continue to love her was betrayed, you blame yourself for not being to able to protect G-VI… you blame yourself that if you haven't trusted G-V, she would at least still be alive." Nio said as she softens her expression.

"I don't get why don't any of you hate me for what I've done… I killed Layla… our comrade!" Hana said, as Nio could hear Hana the hate in her tone for herself.

"I… I broke our most valuable law of G-Numbers… Where we all vowed we wouldn't kill our own kind…" Hana said as she looked at her hands as they were tainted with her past love's blood.

"If fine Hana... You did what you were taught to follow the rules of the organization. If you didn't kill Layla, she would've went berserk and turn into a Cie'th and you would've been name as a traitor… You've answer her wish when she asked you to kill her before she turned into one. Won't you at least be happy for her soul to be able to move on, instead of being trapped being a Cei'th?" Nio said.

Nio could see out of her corner eye that Hana's eyes were filled with tears, but she's not letting them fall.

After a moment, Nio got up and stretched, as she was about to exit and said, "You got to stop blaming yourself Hana… The past is the past… Why not start anew with what's right in front of you?"

Nio left leaving Hana by herself.

Hana fell on to her back as she could the feel the cold floor on her back she closed her eyes letting her tears fall, as she felt exhausted from her training, as Nio words played in her mind.

After a moment, Hana lost track of time, she didn't know how long she was lying there for.

When she opened her eyes as she heard footsteps walking towards her, thinking it was Nio.

"Hey idiot, did you forget something?" she said, looking at the ceiling without looking who was at the door.

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

Recognising the voice, Hana quickly sat up, and turned to look at the door.

It was Katja standing by the entrance.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hana said surprised

"I can go where I want." Katja stated

"Right." Hana got up and stretched, picking up her things getting ready to leave.

"Put your stuff down, we need to talk." Katja commanded.

"Hai!" Hana dropped everything and saluted.

Sigh*~ Katja let out a sigh and walked up to Hana.

"Sorry, that was a habit" Hana said awkwardly.

"It's fine." Katja dismissed.

"So… What is it that you need to talk about?" Hana said curiously.

Katja who glanced away, as if she was making sure no one was around. Looking back at Hana.

"I think it's you who needs to talk to me, not I." Katja stated.

"Huh? Aren't you the one who came up to me suddenly."

"You really are an airhead!" Katja said as she became frustrated with Hana's thick head.

Thinking for a while, she rubbed through her hair. Hana remembered Nio's battle with her, as she remembered Nio saying before the battle started, _**"If you loose, I want you to confess your true feelings towards to her." Nio pointed at Katja.**_

"Ah!... You meant… About what Nio said earlier?"

Katja nodded in response.

Hana let out a sigh, as she thought out load when she glanced away 'I really am going to kill her.'

Looking at Katja, she could see Katja was patiently waiting for her.

"Why don't we sit down first? Though it won't be long, I'm actually quiet tired."

Katja nodded in agreement, though there weren't any chairs around to sit on, they decided to sit on the floor.

"So? You going to start or not?" Katja said impatiently, as she crossed her arms, as usually Katja was always cold to Hana, in a way.

Hana first hesitated as she remembered in the infirmary, what Oikawa-sensei had told her. _**"It's either awakening or you're loosing control…"**_ Hana felt fear again she gripped her hand but as she also remembered what Nio told her. _**"Loving another human being is what makes us human…"**_ Hana smiled at Nio's words, she gulped, taking the risk, she decided it's best to just to her the truth of that day.

Hana crossed her legs and told her what happened the day, why she rejected her in the first place, telling her she didn't want to risk loosing her, that she rather risk her own feelings rather loosing Katja by her own hands, but her feelings had and have always stayed the same for her.

"I didn't want to loose control of what I am... I love you Katja-sama… I don't know if you feel the same now as you did before, but to let you know my feelings have never changed for you." Hana said, as she looked down, feeling disappointment in herself.

There was no response from Katja.

She knew it.

Katja moved on from her, that was her mistake she made and she had to accept the consequences.

Feeling the silent was a bit to long, Hana looked up, she was surprised Katja was right in front her.

Katja's face was inches away from her own.

"Ka-" Hana's words was cut off when Katja kissed Hana on the lips.

Hana could feel the emotion and passion in the kiss, returning the kiss.

Hana could feel Katja wrapped her arms around her neck, as she wrapped her arms around Katja's waist.

After a moment, Katja broke the kiss.

"You should have told me the truth…" Katja whispered.

"I'm sorry" Hana whispered back, touching their foreheads together.

They enjoyed their moment together, as they embraced with their warmth with one another.

But little did they know, just outside the entrance was a hiding Mafuyu, Tomo, Sasha, Teresa and Big Mom, all smiling, happy with the result.

And later that night, Katja had spent her night in Hana's room.

* * *

**[LOCATION: DAY 7 TRAINING – BEACH]**

It's been a week since that night and today was their last day of training before their mission starts.

Hana had continuingly helped Katja and Sasha their training, as during the mission, if something were to happen she couldn't step in and help.

This time was a little different this time they had the help of the Marias.

Two days ago, Hana and Big Mom definitely felt both of them had improved.

This time giving them an advantage of using their Marias, both of them started sucking their Soma, Hana felt a ting of jealousy as she watch Katja sucking Teresa's Soma instead of hers.

As they were both battle ready, Hana decided to do something different today.

She looked at Big Mom, as she nodded in approval, as if she could read what Hana had in mind.

Hana stated to chant a summoning spell, as she said, _"Raven!"_ than a big magic spell appeared in the sky.

A raven flew down, landing in front of Hana.

It wasn't a god or goddess or legendary beast, it was a normal raven spirit, as a raven tattoo appeared on Hana's left face down to her left neck.

"Before we start, let me explain some of the rules." Hana started.

"It's simple. There is nothing special about this raven, it isn't a god or legendary beast, and it's a simple raven spirit. But do not look down on its abilities."

"If you two can team up and defeat this spirit than you win, do not worry, I won't command or step into this battle." Hana finished.

"How do we know that raven isn't stronger than you?" Katja asked.

"Oh. It isn't, because if they were stronger than me, I wouldn't be able to make it as my Eidolon, in other words our familiar." Hana stated.

"Shall we start? But if I see anyone is at the point of in life danger even for my Eidolon, I will stop this and dismiss my raven."

All of them nodded in agreement.

Raven nodded at Hana and the battle between all four of them against Hana's Raven.

The raven made the first move as it first flew up the sky and started flapping its wings, as it cause a dusk storm. Both Katja and Sasha covered its eyes.

They had to work together to actually defeat the raven.

As they nodded to another, both of them agreed to their plan.

Katja first started with sending electricity up in the air through its copper doll, as it was charged from the power lines near by.

The raven stopped causing gust as it flew to dodge the electricity.

The raven noticed one of them was gone, trying to look for Sasha.

"You shouldn't loose focus on your enemy!" Katja yelled. "Mama!"

The copper doll moved to wrap the raven's wings with copper, it succeeded, trying to pull the raven down to ground level as the raven resisted trying to break free.

Hana was standing on the side with Big Mom she was smiling at the improvement that Katja had made. The reason she wanted to use raven, cause she also wanted to train him.

The raven broke the copper, it succeeded in breaking free, but little did he know that as he broke it Sasha made a long scythe, climbing up the copper was made behind the raven. It didn't notice how he got behind him.

The raven quickly turned. Swinging its wings at Sasha, colliding with Sasha.

Sasha was able to hit one of its wings, causing it to loose control of its flight as it smashes down on the ground.

You could hear the sand and sea rumble as it lands on the sand.

Both Sasha and Katja run up to it, but not too close, as the raven put itself up.

It was seriously pissed how these human could easily bring him down.

He lifted and spread both of its wings, large and multiple feathers started to appear randomly in the sky.

At the raven's command, its eyes glowed in red, as the feathers started to fall down all aiming to hit both of them.

Both Katja and Sasha formed a shield around them protecting itself from the attack.

After the attacked stopped, they broke the shield, making into small pieces, commanding it aiming at the raven.

The raven covered itself with its wings protected it from the attack, but the shards of copper and iron was stuck in it's wings, causing it bleed.

The raven shakes its wings causing the shards to drop.

The raven was seriously pissed, as it saw Katja and Sasha grinned, reminding of it's past with humans.

This was the one last final straw.

The raven bend it's head, as a bright light started to shine in front of its beak.

The light grew bigger and bigger.

Just as Hana realised what her Eidolon was planning to do, with this attack it could easily wipe out the whole beach.

Hana yelled it to stop, not listening. As it was aiming at Katja first, Hana ran, running in front of Katja, she stepped up to where Katja was now behind her.

"Stop! Raven!" Hana yelled once more just as it was too late.

Both Qwasers and Marias covered their eyes as the bright light was released upon on them.

As they open their eyes. Katja moved her hand away seeing what was going on.

Hana blocked the raven's attack with her left hand, stretching it out blocking its attack.

Katja was shocked how Hana easily blocked its attack by her bare hans but as she examine it more properly…

Hana's hand didn't look part human, as her nails were as if they were claws. From Hana's tip of her fingers down to her elbow was white, a pure white colour. As the edge of her elbow had two sharp shapes pointing out, when the attack was finally gone, you could see the distance between the raven and where Hana had blocked had almost demolished.

Hana gave a loud sigh.

Sending a glare at the Raven.

The raven gulped, as it had disobeyed its master.

Hana didn't say anything she just dismissed its Eidolon, as the tattoo on her face also disappeared.

Slowly Hana's white hand returned back to normal, you could see the white colour was disappearing as it fading away as if the wind was blowing the white colour shards away from her hand.

Hana rubbed the back of her head and turn to the others

"Sorry about that, I knew it had a short temper but I didn't think that would happen." Hana said with a sweat-drop.

"Yeah, I realised when you meant short temper, you meant blowing all of us up in one go." Mafuyu stated.

"Yeeeaaahhh~" Hana said as she glanced away.

"So how are you going give a result now?" Sasha asked.

"Well overall the battle can easily be concluded." Hana stated.

As she continued, "You guys did practically won, even if Raven was able to continue fighting without blowing you guys up, you could still could have won."

"There is a great amount of improvement, for instance your teamwork, compared to a week ago, you guys would not work with each other at all. I think you guys will be fine without any help." Hana reassured.

As Big Mom walked up from behind her, she clapped her hands gathering all their attention.

"As you know, tomorrow you will all go to your mission, just so you know, what ever happens come back alive!" she ordered.

"Yes!" as they all said together.

* * *

That is it the next chapter unfolds the mission or the might be a side chapter I don't know and well we haven't thetically seen what Hana's mission is actually about besides being a spectator.

And yes Katja and Hana is back together, I guess you could say they're dating now?

Quick answers to your questions

**So every time the G-numbers summon a Eidolon, a tattoo would appear?**

Yes, it would but it also disappears as soon as the Eidolon is dismissed or defeated, so it was easy for the owner to know if their Eidolon was defeated or not when their fighting a different enemy in a different location..

**Does that mean Eidolon have their own will?**

Yes, every Eidolon has their own personality like a normal human being they have their own will, and they also decide whom they want as a master. Just because they are defeated before they make a contract with them doesn't mean they have to their Eidolon if they didn't want to, they can choose if that person deserve them.

**Does that mean the Eidolons that was summoned decided to be Hana's and Nio's Eidolon?**

Yes.

**Can Hana and Nio share Eidolon?**

No, because there is only one of that Eidolon, there are no copies or clones. Treat them as if they're a legendary Pokemon like Mew two or Girratina they only would choose one master.

**If I search whom those Eidolons now like Skoll, would I find them on the net?**

Yes, because I used the actually mythology, that exists, except for the spirits, I'm sure the common known spirits, are the raven, wolf, snow leopard and bear (from Guild wars 2?)

**How long have Nio and Hana known each other for?**

Since she joing the G-Numbers

**Can Eidolon die?**

No.

**So for Hana's past, she had a lover in the past and she killed her?**

Yes, Hana did love someone else in the past there was a love triangle, between G-IV (Hana), G-V (haven't revealed yet.) and G-VI (Layla)

Hana killed Layla to save her soul and it was also Layla's wish before she became a Cei'th.

**Hana and G-V were best friends?**

Yes Hana and G-V were best friends since they would always train together, they see each other as rivals and they also feel in love with the same girl (Layla) but Layla chose G-V over Hana. Hana had given up her love for Layla, seeing how much she loves and cares for G-V instead of her.

**Did Hana's best friend (G-V) betray Hana? And Why?**

Yes. And why? I'll leave that into the future chapters.

**What is a Cei'th and what does it look like?**

The Cei'th I am describing is from Final Fantasy-XIII. The Cei'th like what it's written on it but change their focus into something like betraying the will of their Eidolon. (I would explain it more in the future chapters.)

**Does the Qwasers know about Hana and G-Numbers?**

Besides Yuri, Oikawa-sensei, Big Mom, Hana's Family (except Hikari) and Meteors, no one else knows (I might add more people in the future.)

**Did Hana tell Katja she is a G-Numbers and a Hybrid?**

No, very unlikely because she has no authority to tell them, if she did it would only put Katja in danger

**What did Katja do that night in Hana's room?**

That, I'll leave up to your imagination, you can imagine Hana being dominant with a submissive Katja or a slave behaving, receiving punishment from her Katja-sama playing S&M. What ever you want.

See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that is it!
> 
> I plan to turn this into a series but I don't know how It going turn out in the end.
> 
> I'm very good at writing those smut scenes? So you would have to use your imaginations.
> 
> I plan to add some stuff on Hana's past that doesn't exist.
> 
> Yes the story would be mainly mostly about Hana and Katja, the others will mostly be as a supporting characters.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
